Yo no tengo Corazon
by Rika-Hime
Summary: El amor no distingue nada mucho menos clases sociales. Esto es algo que nuestro amigo sangre limpia descrubrira cuando empieza a sentir mariposas en el estomago, y cuando nuestra amiga inteligente se fija que no todo se puede aprender en los libros
1. Prologo

Primero que nada aclaro que los personajes de Harry Potter **_no_** me pertenecen (aunque claro desearía lo contrario) sino su autora original quien es _J.K. Rowling_

Espero que disfruten esta historia tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo al momento de escribirla. Gracias por leerla y porfa! Dejen reviews!

_PRÓLOGO _

_¿Será cierto aquella frase celebre que siempre dicen "Los polos opuestos siempre se _

_atraen"? No estoy tan segura, pues cada vez que lo veo, siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, _

_como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera de pies a cabeza. Aquella persona que desde _

_el primer momento en que lo vi no a hecho otra cosa más que despreciarme e insultarme. _

_¿Es posible enamorarte de alguien que te trate de esa manera? ¡NO! Debo de estar _

_delirando, ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo así por esa persona? Además mis amigos me _

_matarían, jamás me lo perdonarían, siendo el nuestro peor enemigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo y espero que les guste. ¿Cuándo terminare esta historia? No lo se ya que ni yo misma se como va a terminar, pero les prometo que la termino y espero que la disfruten._

_**Recuerden que Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia T.T) si no a J.K. Rowling**._

Capitulo 1

El séptimo y último año para el trío mas famoso de todo Hogwarts había comenzado. Las cosas estaban cada vez mas tensas no solo para el grupo de amigos, sino también para todo el mundo mágico. Los rumores de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había sido visto cerca de las afueras del colegio ponían a todos con los pelos de punta, por lo que Dumbledore reforzó la seguridad por todas partes del colegio.

Después que los de primer año fueran designados a sus casas y después del discurso de Dumbledore. Ron se encontraba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para darse cuenta que las miradas de sus dos mejores amigos habían cambiado durante el verano que acababa de transcurrir. Muchas cosas habían pasado, en cierta forma los tres cambiaron, no tan solo físicamente, sino también en la forma de pensar, aunque bueno, Ron no parecía dar señales de eso. Hermione movía su comida de un lado a otro reflexionando como había cambiado su vida en los últimos seis años, principalmente el enterarse que tenia el talento para convertirse en un bruja y después, el volverse amiga del mago mas famoso y reconocido en todo el mundo, o al menos el mágico. Mientras que la castaña tenía la vista perdida en la nada, Harry bien que sabía hacia donde estaba mirando, ¿Cómo no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes? La tenia ahí frente a el todo el tiempo, el verano le había sentado bien sin duda, ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, ya no la había como siempre lo hacia, como la "hermanita menor de su mejor amigo" no, ahora era otra cosa. Seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que ella hacia, como movía su boca mientras hablaba y comía, sus movimientos parecían como si estuviera bailando y por un momento creyó estar solamente junto con ella en ese gran salón

Volviendo a la realidad, Harry se llevo una cucharada de puré de papas a su boca, mientras que Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos jugando con su comida. Harry fue quien la trajo de vuelta.

_-_¿Te sucede algo Mione?_-_ Hermione vio como la mirada de su amigo se volvía preocupante, ella, para tranquilizarlo le negó con la cabeza.

_-_Solo pensaba

_-_Que raro- bufo Ron con un pedazo de pollo en la boca.

_-_Deberías comer menos Ron, después tendrás dolor de estomago_-_ dijo ignorando el comentario

_-_Es que todo esto esta delicioso- mordiendo un pedazo pie de manzana

_-_Como digas_-_ dejando de ver al pelirrojo, sus ojos color avellana se postraban en la nuevamente mirada pedida del moreno que se encontraba a su lado. Sin decir nada miro hacia donde este lo estaba haciendo y sonrió_-._ Cambio mucho ¿verdad Harry?_-_ el moreno la miro confundido a su amiga mientras que esta sonreía_-._ El tiempo su que pasa volando ¿No te parece?

_-_No te entiendo Hermione_-_ pero ella sabia que le entendía. Harry no quería decir nada, al menos no aun, hasta poder descifrar los nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo dentro de el. Hermione decidió no insistir, dando un suspiro en señal de resignación mientras miraba nuevamente a Ron, quien estaba tomando jugo de calabaza.

_-_Vamos Ron, es hora de llevar a los de primero, te veremos mas tarde Harry

Y así fue, Hermione y Ron llevaban a los de primero a sus dormitorios dejando el gran salón con cada segundo que pasaba con menos gente. Harry seguía mirando a la pelirroja, quien platicaba muy animadamente con sus compañeros de curso, parándose para irse Ginny Weasley sintió la mirada del moreno, al sentir su mirada sobre la suya, Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que ella le regalaba una sonrisa caminado hacia la salida del gran salón junto con sus amigos. Harry se había sentido estúpido, no tenia tiempo para poder fijarse en alguien, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Como en Voldemort. No podría llegar a soportar si a Ginny le pasara algo por su culpa, ya una vez había pasado y Ron nunca se lo perdonaría. Suspirando, dejo la mesa de Gryffindor con dirección a la sala común, estaba demasiado cansado y mañana a primera hora tendría que asistir a clases.

Llegando a su destino no visualizó ni a Ron ni a Hermione por lo que decidió mejor ir a su dormitorio, Neville y Sean ya dormían, así que solo se coloco su pijama y cayo rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

-----------------

Pasada una semana después del inicio de clases, Hermione Granger se encontraba en la biblioteca iluminada por la única vela que se encontraba en aquel lugar, solamente ella podía estar en aquel lugar a esas horas y sobretodo en domingo. Cerrando el libro, tomo la pluma que tenia a su derecha e hizo algunos apuntes en su pergamino, tomando nuevamente el libro, se paro y se dirigió a los estantes para depositarlo y así tomar otro, de regreso a su lugar le llamo la atención el tintineo de una luz proveniente del otro lado de la biblioteca. Para saciar su curiosidad como toda una Gryffindor decidió ir a investigar. Sinceramente le sorprendía que alguien estuviera a esa hora en aquel lugar, durante seis años ella había sido la única en todo Hogwarts capaz de estar ahí, normalmente todos los demás, o estaban en sus salas comunes o cenando en el gran salón.

Acercándose cada vez mas, Hermione pudo ver una silueta sentada en una de las sillas, se tranquilizo un poco al ver que se trataba de un alumno y no de un maestro, ya que estaba estrictamente prohibido estar en ese lugar y a esas horas, y más ahora que había más seguridad en el colegio. La castaña dio media vuelta para regresar a su lugar, no tenia ni la mas mínima curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, sin embargo aquella silueta dio media vuelta al mismo momento en que Hermione lo hizo por lo que no se dio cuenta, hasta que escucho que alguien había bufado y lentamente miro hacia donde se encontraba la otra persona quedando sorprendida. Sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con unos ojos que mostraban ser mas fríos que el peor invierno que alguna vez pudo haber azotado la faz tierra, eran tan grises como el mismo mercurio, una boca rosada pero tan delineada que parecía que la habían hecho con el mas delicado pincel existente, pudiera haber seguido observando las fracciones de aquel chico rubio, pero este fue quien había roto el silencio.

_-_Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la sabelotodo de Granger_-_ Hermione hizo una cara de enfado lo que hizo que el chico soltara una carcajada_-_. Me sorprende verte sin tus "amiguitos" sangre sucia. Hasta parecen tus guardaespaldas- lo había logrado, la castaña lo miraba ahora mas desafiante pero aun así, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra_-_. ¿Qué? No piensas hablar_-_ Hermione siguió sin decir nada y dio media vuelta para irse, sin embargo no contaba con que el rubio la tomara del brazo y la encerrara entre los estantes de libros y su cuerpo_-_. Cuando estoy hablando con alguien_- _bufo_-._ Me gusta que me contesten, sangre sucia.

_-"¿Cómo puede ser tan odioso?"-_ se dijo a si misma_-. "No entiendo como la mitad de Hogwarts podía estar enamorado de el"_

_-_¿Y bien?

_-_Lo siento Malfoy, pero no estoy dispuesta a gastar mi saliva hablando contigo_-_ esta vez el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada más fuerte que el anterior_-._ ¿Qué es tan divertido?

_-_Tu_-_ dijo soltándola_-._ Si que has cambiado Granger_- _ligeramente la tomo de la barbilla-. Salvo que sigues siendo una sangre sucia- la miro de pies a cabeza_-._ Y una come libros.

Con un movimiento Hermione hizo que Malfoy la soltara de la cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos_-_. Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto si es una sorpresa Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca

_-_Eso a ti no te importa_-_ dijo dándole la espalda_-_. Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia

_-_Tienes razón_-_ Hermione le seguía viendo, el rubio lo sabia, podía sentir la mirada avellana exactamente en su nuca_ -._ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…tan…

_-_¿Increíble? ¿Fantástico? ¿Exageradamente guapo?_-_ con cada palabra que decir Malfoy se acercaba cada vez mas a Hermione, mientras que ella seguía ahí sin moverse, talvez para demostrarle que no tenia miedo ó porque simplemente sus piernas no le respondían para irse corriendo de ahí.

Y ahí, teniéndole a escasos centímetros de su rostro le contesto_-._No_-_ le dijo tranquila-. Tan estúpido- la sonrisa de Malfoy se borro inmediatamente de sus labios retrocediendo.

_-_¿Tu que puedes saber de mi? Una sangre sucia como tu_- _de tanto escuchar eso, Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando, no porque se daba por vencida, sino porque ya estaba harta de que Malfoy se alegrara de hacerla enojar y esa, no iba hacer la excepción.

_-_Y una vez mas tienes razón Draco Malfoy, no se absolutamente nada de ti y sinceramente, no estoy interesada en saberlo_-_ Hermione no podía durar ni un momento mas a lado del rubio, por lo que en ese mismo instante estaba dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, Draco volvió a tomarla del brazo y esta vez redujo mucho mas la distancia entre ambos poniendo a la castaña demasiada nerviosa como para poder reaccionar. Malfoy sonrió con malicia viendo el rostro asustado de Hermione mientras que poco a poco acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella, hasta que solo un par de centímetros separaban sus bocas.

_-"¿Pero este que se cree?"-_ pensó Hermione-. _"¿Qué acaso piensa besarme?"- _Malfoy estaba realmente divertido viendo el rostro de Hermione, tanto que no percataba que su mano derecha viajaba hasta la cintura de la castaña para atraerla mas hacia el-. Suéltame- dijo intentando sonar tranquila-. Si no termino mi reporte tendré problemas- claro cosa que a Draco no le importaba, mas bien no daba señales de vida, solamente tenia su mirada perdida en los ojos avellana de ella, por un momento sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago pero lo ignoro_-_. Te lo advierto Malfoy, si no nos vamos pronto cerraran la biblioteca, ahora la cierran mas temprano_-_Hermione perdía la paciencia_-_. ¡Si me quieres besar hazlo de una vez! Tengo cosas que hacer_-_ aquellas palabras sacaron al rubio de sus pensamientos, aun podía sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione en su rostro.

_-_No me hagas reír Granger, ¿Yo? Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin besando a una sangra sucia, ya quisieras_-_ la verdad, ni el mismo Draco Malfoy sabia lo que pasaba o lo que fuera a suceder, pero le tenían sin cuidado, el jamás se enredaría con ella, ni aunque fuera la única mujer del mundo. Simplemente Draco y Hermione no cabían en el mismo lugar, o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba y creía.

_-_Entonces, no se que esperas para soltarme- con cada minuto que pasaba Hermione se desesperaba cada vez mas, pero algo dentro de ella, pero muy adentro no quería separarse, algo del chico le atraía, su piel blanca, sus labios rosados y lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos, aunque daban un aire de soledad parecían hipnotizarla. Draco se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de la mirada de la castaña, ahora lo miraba de otra manera, de una forma que ninguna otra persona lo había mirado excepto talvez su madre, parecía que había… _"ternura"_¡No! Imposible

_-_Creo que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas- alejándose, Draco se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba y volvió a tomar el libro que leía. Hermione no espero mas y se fue de ahí hacia el lugar en donde tenia sus pergaminos, los tomo rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida, algo le decía que debía de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, mientras que otra parte le decía que se quedara, que esperara a ver que sucedía _-"¡¿Que!"-_ pensó_-._ _"¿Haber que sucedía? Estaba loca. ¿Qué cosas buenas podían pasar entre ella y Draco?"_-¡Momento!_-. ¿Acaso le llame "Draco"?-_ Hermione no lo soportaba mas, tenia que salir de ahí antes que se volviera completamente loca y terminara por obedecer a sus instintos. Cuando llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y giro la perilla, los ojos de Hermione parecían haber saltado de sus orbitas-_"Esto no esta pasando, no a Hermione Granger"-_ volvió a intentar girar la perilla pero esta se negaba a abrir. La castaña solo podía sentir como su rostro se volvía pálido.

_-_Creía que ya te habías largado de aquí_-_ nuevamente la figura de Malfoy estaba delante de ella, pero en vez de molestarse Hermione sintió como poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso, y es que, ¿Quien se podría resistir a aquella pose que el "Príncipe de Slytherin" tenia? Con su capa al hombro y su mano izquierda en su cintura, simplemente parecía un modelo sacado de una revista muggle-. ¿No piensas responderme?

_-_Hubiera salido de aquí hace más de media hora si no fuera porque no me dejabas ir- bufo la chica mirando hacia otro lado para intentar calmarse_-"¿Pero que demonios me pasa?"-_Hermione dio gracias a Dios que la biblioteca estaba lo suficientemente oscura como para que Malfoy no notara su sonrojo_-._ Pero ahora es imposible, gracias a ti estamos encerrados- calmándose ya un poco la castaña remarco el "ti" con mucho énfasis, ya no aguantaba estar ni un segundo mas cerca de el, pero no era precisamente porque no lo soportara…

_-_Sabia que eras tonta Granger pero no creí que tanto_-_ haciéndola un lado, Malfoy empezó a mover la perilla, y al ver que esta no abría de su capa saco su varita y apunto hacia la puerta_-"Alohomora"-_la varita del rubio hizo un destello morado, lo que provoco que ambos quedaran casi cegados con la intensidad de esta.

_-_Y dices que yo soy tonta- hablo Hermione después de haber podido reincorporarse totalmente-. Es lógico que un hechizo tan sencillo como ese no abrirá la puerta y mas ahora que todo esta bien vigilado- Draco no había dicho nada, solo se frotaba lo ojos.

_-_Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_-_ los sentimientos de Malfoy estaban encontrados, "desesperado" "enojado"_ "¿nervioso?"_. Tonterías, solo quería ver como reaccionaria la castaña al ver que se había quedado encerrada y con el solamente… ellos dos…solos. En su boca se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Supongo que solamente esperar a que amanezca y en cuanto se abran las puertas irme de aquí- Hermione se percato que la sonrisa de Malfoy se había borrado de su cara-. No tenemos otra opción.

-Si para que mañana a primera hora los maestros se den cuenta que estuvimos aquí toda la noche…solos-Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío al escuchar la palabra "solos" y nuevamente la sonrisa de Malfoy volvió a aparecer.

-No… no… seas idiota- Malfoy noto el nerviosismo de la castaña por lo que con lentos movimientos se fue acercando mas a ella-. Las puertas están programadas para cerrarse y abrirse mágicamente, en cuanto se abran nos iremos y aquí no paso NADA-Draco se detuvo al escuchar como Hermione decía con más fuerza la última palabra.

-Y yo que quería divertirme- dijo con cinismo

-Ahora si me sorprendiste- Malfoy sonrió triunfante-. Yo creía que era imposible pero ahora veo que con cada segundo que pasa te vuelves más estúpido- y dando media vuelta Hermione se fue a uno de los sillones para recostarse, estaba muy cansada y no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo. Pero claro, estando Draco Malfoy cerca de ella eso seria totalmente imposible. Sentándose, y antes de poderse acostar en el sofá, Malfoy coloco sus manos en cada lado de su rostro apoyado en el mismo sillón. Hermione se empezó a poner nerviosa, ¿y quien no? Teniendo a Draco Malfoy solo a escasos centímetros de su boca…otra vez…

-Nadie…pero nadie Granger… me llama idiota- el rubio aun conservaba su sonrisa en sus labios y para ser sinceros, a Hermione se le cruzo por la cabeza querer saborearlos, saber a que sabían, a su edad solamente había besado a una persona: "Viktor Krum" pero esta vez era diferente, sentía como si los labios de Malfoy le estuvieran llamando a gritos, así que, obedeció.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí y los hubiera visto, seria como ver a Snape y a McGonagall llevándose bien. Esa si seria algo imposible de ver, pero esto no, en realidad estaba pasando.

¡Hermione Granger había besado a Drago Malfoy!

Por su mente, Malfoy tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siempre funcionaba, ninguna chica con la que había estado podía resistirse a tener a Draco tan cerca y no besarlo y descubrió que la castaña "come libros" no era la excepción. Normalmente cuando eso pasaba Draco se separaba bruscamente, fuera la chica que fuera, y le reclamaba por haberlo besado, se hacia el ofendido y se marchaba rápidamente de ahí, dejando a la pobre muchacha casi al borde del suicidio (bueno talvez no tanto). Pero esta vez era distinto, no tenia a donde irse, su única opción era hacerse la victima, pero no fue así, ya que saliendo de sus pensamientos pudo percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡¿Acaso estaba respondiendo al beso!

Jamás se dio cuenta cuando relajo sus músculos de su boca permitiendo a la castaña seguir con el beso al momento en que este le respondió. Hermione se sorprendió con la forma de actuar de Malfoy, ella creía que la apartaría, le reclamaría y le insultaría de una forma peor de cómo ya lo hacia. Hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido por sus actos y por si fuera poco, el rubio obligo a la castaña a acostarse sobre el sofá a lo que ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, por un lado, Hermione parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera a pasar, y por el otro Draco no quería hacer nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, y para la sorpresa de muchos la idea de que se trataba de Hermione Granger "la sangre sucia" no pasaba por la mente del hijo único de los Malfoy, sino que había algo que le decía que no se sobrepasara y así lo hizo.

Después de algunos minutos ambos tuvieron que cortar el beso a falta de aire. Los ojos grises de Malfoy ahora tomaban un brillo que la castaña jamás había notado parecía que había _"¿cariño?"_ Y aunque Hermione quisiera seguirse perdiendo en la mirada del rubio, el sueño por fin la venció, quedando totalmente dormida sobre el pecho de Malfoy, mientras que el la abrazaba con fuerza para que minutos después quedara dormido.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera ido volando, Hermione sentía como si alguien la observaba, mientras que algunos ligeros rayos del sol que se lograron colar por las persianas mal cerradas le daban en el rostro obligándolos a abrir. Esperanzada por encontrarse con unos ojos grises, la castaña se topo con unos verdes, adornados por un par de lentes redondos con marco negro-. ¿Harry?- el moreno sonrió al ver a su amiga por fin levantarse, mientras que Hermione visualizaba bien en donde estaba, los colores rojo escarlata y dorado la rodeaban y frente a ella, al pie de la cabecera se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos junto con la hermana pequeña de uno de ellos.


	3. Capitulo 2

Listo! El segundo capitulo! Espero y les este gustando esta historia, con eso de que ya entre a la escuela no e tenido tiempo de escribir pero bueno haré lo mejor que pueda!

Y por favor dejen reviews! Así podré saber si les gusta mi historia, si no para que seguir escribiendo…

**Capitulo 2**

-Jaque Mate

-¡Otra vez no!- bufo Harry viendo como su rey estaba siendo derribado por el caballo de Ron-. Nunca puedo ganarte- se quejo

-Te falta mas practica Harry, ¿Qué hiciste con el tablero que te regale de tu cumpleaños?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras guardaba las piezas del ajedrez.

-Lo tengo guardado, ¿Cómo querías que jugara?- bufo el ojiverde-. Todo el día teniendo a los Dursley enésima mió

-Pero eso fue a al principio, ya después estuviste conmigo todo el verano- a Ron no le molestaba que Harry no hiciera uso del regalo que había dado, al contrario, mejor para el, así Harry no mejoraba en el ajedrez y el podía seguirle ganando. Antes que el moreno contestara, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para abrir el paso a una pelirroja que el ojiverde conocía muy bien, con el simple hecho de verla se sonrojo, a lo que su mejor amigo se dio cuenta poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin embargo al desviar la mirada para ver a su hermana noto que esta tenia una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, por lo que se quedo intrigado-. ¿Te pasa algo Ginny?

-De casualidad ¿Han visto a Hermione?- ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza-. La e estado buscando por varias horas y no la encuentro.

-Vamos Ginny no es raro que Hermione desaparezca de la nada- dijo Ron relajado tomando el vaso que tenia a su derecha y dando un sorbo al jugo de manzana que se encontraba en el-. Todos sabemos que si no esta en su cuarto esta aquí, y sino esta en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes del próximo mes.

-Ron tiene razón Ginny, no hay de que preocuparse, y aunque Hermione sea nuestra amiga tenemos que admitir que es un poco rara, ella es la única que esta a esta hora y en domingo en la biblioteca-Harry había utilizado un tono un tanto tranquilizador para poder así calmar a la pelirroja, lo cual no funciono al ver que la expresión de ella no había cambiado.

-No lo creo, ya es muy tarde y la biblioteca la cerraron hace mas de hora y media, Hermione sabia bien esto- esta vez Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas de confusión y a la vez con un poco de preocupación, ellos sabían que la castaña no era de las que andaban merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y mucho menos a esas horas arriesgando que le quitaran su insignia de prefecta, apenas Harry y Ron se habían percatado de la hora que era y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, no vieron a Hermione llegar a la sala común-. ¿Creen que le paso algo?

-Talvez esta hablando con McGonagall o con algún profesor para que le dejen trabajos extras y suba su calificación, ya sabes como es- aunque Ron trataba de que su voz sonara tranquila no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta, algo muy adentro de el le decía que había algo extraño en todo eso.

-Es probable que llegue mas tarde-Harry se paro y cruzo su brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja -. Pero si no llega sea lo hora que sea ve a buscarnos y haber que hacemos con nuestra amiga- Ginny le sonrió sonrojada, al lado de Harry, Ginny Weasley se sentía completa, feliz, protegida, pero ella sabia que no iba a ver nada mas que una simple amistad entre ellos dos, sabia que el ojiverde era muy reservado y si algún día llegara a sentir algo por ella tardaría años en poder confesárselo.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry y Ron subieron a su cuarto para dormir, ambos ya estaban demasiado preocupados, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron con Ginny en la sala común, Hermione no había llegado, sus preocupaciones cada vez se hacían más notorios.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?- dijo el pelirrojo colocándose la pijama para dormirse

-Ya no se que creer Ron, Mione jamás hace este tipo de cosas, ella sabe que si hace cualquier locura le quitaran su puesto de prefecta- Harry ya estaba en la cama a punto de acostarse, sin embargo el no saber donde estaba su mejor amiga hacia que se le quitara el sueño.

-Mejor mañana le preguntamos, no creo que falte a clases-Ron se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda a Harry-. Pero si me preocupa mucho.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu preocupación por Hermione es muy distinta a la mía o a la de Ginny- Ron solo se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia-. No es que no te quiera dar ánimos, pero todos sabemos que ella solo te ve como un amigo.

-Eso lo se muy bien Harry no me lo tienes que repetir- soltó un suspiro-. Lo único que deseo es que me viera más que un amigo, no como el hermano que nunca tuvo

-Con Mione uno nunca sabe, hay que admitir que es un poco reservada con ese tipo de cosas, bueno es tarde, si algo pasa Ginny nos dirá si pasa algo- dijo acostándose por completo

-Si tienes razón- termino de decir Ron al momento en que se metió entre las sabanas de su cama-. Además, creo que Ginny utilizaría cualquier pretexto para venir a verte Harry. Buenas noches.

-¿Qué?- Harry lo miro confundido mientras que Ron apoyaba su cabeza en su almohada-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ron?-no hubo respuesta-. ¿Ron? ¡Ron!- era inútil, el pelirrojo ya había soltado un ronquito en señal de que ya estaba dormido, claro, Harry no se lo creyó por lo falso que se escucho, sin embargo decidió dejarlo por la paz y dormirse, ya después le pediría explicaciones.

Parecía que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que cerró los ojos y por fin logro dormirse cuando el ojiverde sintió una sacudida sacándolo de sus dulces sueños. Con algo de pereza, Harry por fin pudo abrir bien sus ojos viendo a dos pelirrojos al borde de su cama-. ¿Qué sucede?- llevándose una mano para tallarse los ojos vio en el reloj que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana-. ¿Paso algo?

-Harry, Hermione no apareció durante toda la noche- la pelirroja lo miraba preocupada-. Talvez le paso algo

-Pero ¿Dónde podrá estar?- Ron se llevo una mano a su cabeza alborotando su cabello con desesperación-. Esto si me sorprende viniendo de Hermione.

-¿Saben a que hora abren la biblioteca?- pregunto el moreno

-Que yo sepa a esta hora ya esta abierta- le contesto la pelirroja

-Entonces vamos, lo más probable es que Mione se haya quedado ahí haciendo deberes

Colocándose unos jersey sobre la pijama, Harry, Ron y Ginny salieron de la sala común, aun era muy temprano como para que alguien anduviera por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aunque sabían que cualquier maestro podía verlos o hasta el mismo Peeves los podía delatar. Llegando a la biblioteca, vieron como la puerta de esta se abrió, rápidamente los tres intentaron esconderse tras una estatua que se encontraba cerca asustados por si se trataba de algún profesor.

Ron termino tropezándose con la estatua haciendo que Harry cayera y Ginny encima de el con escasos centímetros separando sus bocas. La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder mientras que Ron intentaba guardarse la risa colocándose su mano derecha sobre su boca para ahogar la carcajada. Con un gentil movimiento, Harry tomo la cintura de la joven para separarla un poco de el. Si por el ojiverde fuera se hubiera quedado en esa posición toda su vida, pero estando Ron cerca y no saber nada de su mejor amiga no se lo permitía. Para la suerte de los tres solo se trataba de un alumno al que ninguno de los Gryffindors pudo identificar, salvo que se trataba de alguien de la casa de Slytherin, cosa que no les preocupo. Cuando este por fin se perdió de vista, Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a la biblioteca, los tres se separaron, al parecer nadie estaba en la biblioteca y poco a poco la esperanza de que Hermione estuviera ahí desaparecía.

-¡¡¡Harry!

Ron grito desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, tanto Harry como Ginny corrieron a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, Hermione se encontraba en uno de los sillones del lugar totalmente dormida abrazándose a si misma y temblando levemente por el frió.

-Ahora si que Hermione me sorprende- dijo Ron casi en susurro-. Esta bien que le gusten los libros, pero dormirse en una biblioteca es demasiado, solo le falto dormirse abrazada de un libro.

-Vamos Ron, no es momento para bromas- bufo Ginny

Ginny intento despertarla pero fue inútil, Hermione no parecía dar señales de vida, por lo que Harry termino cargándola hasta su dormitorio. Se sorprendió del peso de la castaña, realmente no pesaba mucho aunque no lo parecía, las tunicas y el uniforme no la hacían ver delgada. Sin saber como fue que no fueron descubiertos por algún profesor, Harry termino por colocar a Hermione es su cama, solo tuvieron que pasar algunos cuantos minutos para que la castaña despertara mirando a todos lados confundida.

-¿Harry?-Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de alivio

-----------

-¡Hermione!- gritaron los tres al unisonoro

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- Hermione llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza sin comprender lo que sucedía-. Yo estaba en la biblioteca luego me encontré con…- colocando su mano que antes se encontraba en su cabeza sobre su boca y abriendo los ojos como platos, Hermione se callo. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿En realidad había besado a Draco Malfoy? Su mente parecía negarlo, pero la calidez que rodeaba sus labios decía lo contrario.

-¿Mione?- Ginny tenía una mirada de confusión, mientras que Harry y Ron se veían el uno al otro sin comprender la situación-. ¿Con quien estabas?

-Yo…

Lentamente comenzaron a escuchar que las demás chicas que se encontraban en el dormitorio comenzaron a despertar, cosa que no fue buena para Harry y Ron, quienes tuvieron que salir corriendo para estas no notaran su presciencia. A Hermione le alegro eso, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones ni ella misma sabia claramente lo que había pasado, aunque tarde o temprano por insistencia de Harry y Ron tendría que decirles lo sucedido.

Ginny no dijo nada, tomo algo de su ropa y fue al baño a darse una ducha, mientras que las demás despertaban como si nada. Al cabo de un rato Hermione bajo hacia la sala común sin sorprenderle que Harry y Ron la esperaban para irse juntos desayunar al gran comedor, en donde de seguro la bombardearían con preguntas respecto la noche anterior. No los culpaba por estar preocupados por ella, pero simplemente no quería que nadie supiera lo sucedido esa noche, o mas bien no le importaba que se enteraran que había besado a alguien, sino que ese alguien…era Draco Malfoy.

Bajaron al gran salón sin decir nada, el silencio era molesto, ninguno de los tres sabia como empezar, sin embargo la mayor preocupación de Hermione era saber cual iba ser la reacción de Malfoy al verla, después de todo había despertado en su recama junto con Harry, Ron y Ginny, por lo que supuso que el rubio ya se había ido de la biblioteca cuando ellos llegaron y la subieron a su cuarto.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par para dejarlos entrar, ya había bastante gente desayunando y la vista de Hermione se dirigió directamente a la cuarta mesa, en donde comenzó a buscarlo sin éxito, Malfoy no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Sin más, los tres caminaron hacia su mesa, mientras que un sonriente Seamus lo saludaba.

-Buenos días Harry

-Hola… Seamus- dijo Harry intentando evitar bostezar

-Se ven algo cansados- dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa Dean-. Los tres ¿Qué no durmieron?

-Claro que si- la voz de Ron sonó molesta mientras mordía un pedazo de pan-. Solo que hemos tendió que madrugar por un pequeño problema- miro de reojo a Hermione quien se sonrojaba levemente

-Deberían de descansar- comento Seamus-. La temporada de quidditch se acerca y este año tenemos que ganar la copa

-Tienes razón Seamus- dijo Harry entusiasmado-. Entrenaremos todos los días si es posible durante toda la tarde

-¡Toda la tarde!- se escucho a Ron quejándose-. Vamos Harry, amigo, esta bien que quieras ganar pero mi estomago necesita alimentarse cada dos horas.

Los cuatro jóvenes Gryffindors comenzaron a reírse, Hermione los hubiera acompañado de no ser porque Malfoy hacia su aparición en el lugar. De pronto todos se callaron para ver como aquel rubio llegaba abrazado de Pansy Parkinson y de otra joven que al parecer era de un grado menor, esto hizo que Hermione ardiera hasta las orejas saliendo del gran salón hecha toda un huracán.

-¿Y a esta que mosca le pico?- dijo Ron con el tenedor en la boca mientras que los otros se encogían los hombros.

Esto estaba siendo observado por los ojos mercurio del Slytherin, ahora no le cabía la menor duda: Hermione Granger sentía algo por el, aunque sea en lo mas mínimo, su idea de llegar al gran comedor con dos de sus ex novias había funcionado, llegando a su mesa se deshizo de ellas como quien a un chicle.

¿¡Pero que le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuado le importaba que Malfoy apareciera con sus novias delante de todos?-._ Me estoy volviendo loca_- llego al baño de mujeres, dejando sus cosas a un lado abrió la llave y se mojo un poco la cara-. _¿Todo esto por un beso?_- volvió a echarse agua-. _¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Fue un simple beso!_- Pero ¿A quien intentaba engañar? ¡Eso no fue solo un simple beso! Difícilmente iba a buscar a alguien que la hiciera estremecer como el lo hizo, con tan solo besarlo había hecho que dejara de razonar y estar dispuesta a lo que fuera a pasar-._ ¡No! Esa no era Hermione Granger, ella siempre pensaba antes de actuar_- cerrando la llave, tomo sus cosas y salio directa a las mazmorras, en donde por desgracia, tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente con el.

Harry y Ron esperaron a que Hermione regresara al gran salón, pero al ver que la castaña no regresaba terminaron por resignarse e irse a clases. Para la sorpresa de los dos todo Slytherin ya se encontraba adentro de la mazmorra mientras que varios Gryffindors llegaban algo apresurados, solamente faltaba que su profesor favorito; Snape llegara. Entraron antes de que el lo hiciera, localizaron a Hermione sentada un poco retirada del escritorio del profesor y mucho mas lejos de las mesas de los Slytherins, esto no les sorprendió, mejor para ellos, así no tendrían que soportar las estupideces que los Slytherins decían o hacían, pero lo que si no podían dejar pasar era ver que la castaña no estaba cerca del profesor, siempre se sentaba cerca para ser siempre la primera en contestar. Desde que había desperado no habían intercambiado palabras y veían que era casi imposible hacerlo en la clase de pociones, tendrían que esperar hasta la siguiente clase.

Terminaron de entrar todos los alumnos, y en el momento en que Harry y Ron se sentaron cada uno a los lados de Hermione, Snape hizo su aparición. La clase comenzó sin ninguna diferencia a las demás, mientras que Snape hablaba, Ron estaba perdido pensando en la nada mientras que Harry escribía en un papel que se lo paso a Hermione.

_Hermione: saliendo de aquí iremos a fuera para platicar de lo sucedido, espero que no huyas estamos preocupados por ti._

_Harry_

Hermione no le contesto ni le voltio a ver. Estaba perdida, no podía contarles la verdad y si lo hacia, estaba segura que tanto Harry como Ron se irían en contra de Malfoy y eso solo provocaría mas problemas. Lo que más le molestaba era que el rubio actuara de lo más normal como si nada hubiera pasado. Talvez debería de hacer lo mismo, no debería de estarse preocupando por un beso y más si fue Malfoy a quien se lo dio.

-¿Srta. Granger?...Srta. Granger… ¡Granger!- la voz de Snape saco a la Gryffindor de sus pensamientos, el rostro de Snape tenia la típica muestra de enfado que siempre ponía, Hermione se puso colorada al escuchar las risitas provenientes de las mesas de Slytherin, aunque las de Malfoy eran las que mas se notaban-. ¿Se puede saber Srta. Granger si sus problemas son más importantes que esta clase?

-Lo siento profesor Snape estaba distraída

-Si creo que eso ya lo hemos notado todos- esta vez las risas fueron mas fuertes, tanto que provoco que Pansy cayera de su silla-. ¡Silencio! Por eso Srta. Granger quedara castigada, y tu Malfoy, basta de reírse como estúpido, le hará compañía a la Srta. Granger

-¡¿Qué!- esta vez fueron los Gryffindors los que comenzaron a reírse, a lo que Snape les lanzo una mirada y se callaron automáticamente

Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso iba a compartir el castigo con Malfoy? Definitivamente esto ya era demasiado, desde que conoció al rubio, lo único que le pasaban a ella y a sus amigos eran puras desgracias, no estaba dispuesta a soportar mas esto, tenia que hacer algo para que las cosas fueran igual que antes, mas ahora que los EXTASIS se acercaban.

Un segundo papel cayo en su lugar, pero este, no venia de parte ni de Harry y ni de Ron, dudo en abrirlo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que ella, tendría que aprender a controlar sus impulsos de curiosidad ya que hasta ahora no le había traído nada bueno.

_Ya deja de mirarme tanto Granger ¡¿Qué no vez que me gasto!_

_Malfoy_

Hermione se encargo de hacer trizas aquella nota, poso su mirada avellana en sus ojos color mercurio frunciendo el enseño, mientras que él, le sonreía irónicamente.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado y en susurro Ron-. Estas muy roja

-Si Ron, es solo que tengo calor- volvió a lanzarle una mirada a Malfoy y durante todo resto de la clase no le volvió a ver.

Terminada la clase, Snape llamo a Draco y a Hermione con una seña, espero a que todos salieran del salón para hablar. La castaña estaba muy nerviosa, mas de una vez le habían llamado la atención y le habían castigado, pero siempre que sucedida era por culpa de Harry o de Ron, no sabia como se había metido en eso… aunque pensándolo bien si lo sabia… su mayor problema lo tenia a unos escasos metros de ella.

Draco se mostraba indiferente, talvez Snape le llamo la atención para mantener el orden, sabia que el era su alumno favorito, ¿Y como no? Si el era su padrino y tutor en Hogwarts, muy pocas personas lo sabían, pues no se podía darse el lujo de divulgarlo por todas partes.

-Bien saben Srta. Granger, que la distracción es algo que no tolero de mi parte- Snape tomo asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio, por primera vez en los últimos seis años, Hermione pudo notar que la voz de Snape no sonaba molesta, lo cual le sorprendió.

-Lo siento profesor, es solo que no dormí muy bien- miro de reojo a Malfoy, al parecer el rubio no había escuchado nada de lo que decían, ya que su actitud mostraba que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos-. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero por ciertas circunstancias no pude terminar y no pude dormir- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! Más indirectas no podía mandarle a Malfoy, quien no mostraba interés alguno.

-Eso es algo que a mi no me importa en lo absoluto Granger- por fin Malfoy había reaccionado y sonreía con malicia, aun así la voz de Snape seguía igual-. Aunque debería de aprender a no perder la noción del tiempo, no es seguro andar durmiéndose por todo Hogwarts, en especial en la biblioteca- Draco parecía no dar crédito a lo que había escuchado mientras que Hermione se ponía pálida, ¿También habrá visto que Malfoy estaba con ella? Por unos segundos se le cruzo por la cabeza que seria expulsada del colegio-. Vi como el Sr. Potter y los hermanos Weasley la llevaban a su sala común- la castaña se tranquilizo-. Notificare esto con la profesora McGonagall, por el momento se quedaran ustedes dos aquí limpiando el aula hasta que no quede una pizca de polvo. ¡Sin magia!- y antes de que Snape cerrara la puerta se voltio y les dijo-. Tienen dos horas para limpiar, si no lo hacen tendrán otro castigo.

Ni Hermione ni Draco se dirigieron la palabra, la castaña no podía creerlo, estaba de nuevo encerrada con el, esto ya era demasiado, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan solo veinticuatro horas, no se podría imaginar que mas podía pasar en el transcurso del año. Comenzaron a limpiar los escritorios y calderos cada quien por su lado, evitando las miradas del otro, el silencio era incomodo y el aire empezaba a tornarse pesado, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, ambos tenían su orgullo si el otro no decía nada ellos tampoco.

Al parecer, faltaban aun algunos cuantos minutos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de las dos horas, mientras que Hermione limpiaba algunos ingredientes, Draco estaba en las últimas mesas arreglando las sillas, no supo porque lo hizo, talvez la necesidad de saber completamente la verdad, algo tenia aquella castaña que le atraía, se sentía identificado con ella, Draco siempre tenia que aparentar ser el duro, el orgulloso, al que no le importa nadie más; mas que el bienestar de si mismo.

Hermione se subió en una silla para alcanzar los recipientes de la parte superior de la repisa, más de una vez tuvo la necesidad de voltear a ver a Malfoy para ver si la veía, pero no, tenía que contenerse, no quería que el rubio notara su desesperación, aun no comprendía como sus sentimientos habían cambiado de la noche a la mañana-. _¡Momento! ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por Malfoy_- ninguna otra persona había entrado en su vida tan rápido, siempre fue muy selectiva con sus amistades, la mayoría del tiempo siempre estuvo sola, preocupada solamente por salir adelante en sus estudios hasta que conoció a Harry y a Ron, si no fuera por ellos dos seria la amargada de todo Hogwarts, le entristecía que nadie se tomara la molestia de conocerla, mas bien, nadie le conocía bien, aunque Harry y Ron habían podido traspasar la barrera que Hermione había construido en su corazón aun no sabían sus verdaderos sentimientos, que era lo que en realidad le apasionaba y que era lo que le molestaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se percato de que poco a poco Draco se acercaba hacia ella de no haber sido así le hubiera mandado cualquier maleficio que se le viniera a la mente para detenerlo, no estaba segura que era capaz de hacer al tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Sin voltear, sintió que estaba siendo observada, sabia que era Malfoy ¿Quién mas podría ser? Tenía la necesidad de voltear pero no lo hizo, sin saber porque estaba muy nerviosa, jamás se había sentido así, demasiadas situaciones habían pasado por su vida y nunca experimento tal sentimiento, sintió que se caía, que nadie era capaz salvarla. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? ¿Miedo?

No comprendía lo que pasaba ¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan segura? Como si nada le fuera a pasar, sentía un calor muy distinto, no era el calor de una madre, tampoco el de un amigo, entonces ¿Qué era?

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que sus ojos por fin se pudieran adaptar a la intensidad de luz que había en la habitación. Sin duda estaba en la enfermería ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Esa pregunta fue contestada rápidamente al sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura, desvió su mirada y una melena rubia descansaba sobre su hombro, no cabía la menor duda Draco Malfoy la había llevado hasta aquí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la abrazaba


	4. Capitulo 3

_Verdad que no están enojados porque me tarde una semana en subir este cap U._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! A pashy! jeje ( ya vez sis aquí esta no te desesperes :P) también a sakura-granger, montse-90, eriol, lariana, Yren, Julia Grint y a D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ. Espero y sigan leyendo mi fic… bueno aquí se los dejo chao! Les prometo ya no tardarme tanto XD_

_Recuerden… estos personajes no me pertenecen! _

Capitulo 3

Snape obligo a todos a abandonar el salón unos minutos antes de que la campana sonara, Harry y Ron fueron los últimos en salir viendo como Hermione se ponía de pie para dirigirse al escritorio del profesor mientras que Draco ni se inmutaba.

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras hacia su siguiente clase de encantamientos, durante el camino ninguno hablo, si hay algo que el trío dorado tenia era la capacidad de hablar sin decirse nada, y aun sin expresarlo, Harry y Ron sabían muy bien que, tanto uno como el otro estaban ahora mucho mas preocupados por su mejor amiga. Aun no les contaba nada y la desesperación los consumía por dentro, si, puede que hasta los mejores amigos se ocultan las cosas, a veces para protegerlos, protegerse o simplemente por tener algo de intimidad, pero algo decía que esto era diferente, los dos la respetaban y casi no se metían en sus cosas pero, la razón por la que tienes amigos es para tener en alguien en quien confiar ¿no? Ahora ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Llegando por fin al salón se sentaron, aun no había rastro del profesor Flitwick, por lo que Harry saco su varita para practicar algunos de los encantamientos que se verían en clase, rió para si mismo, si Hermione le viera daría saltos de alegría por verlo por fin haciendo algo útilbueno, no es que fuera un completo inútil pero casi nunca le gustaba practicar sino hasta días antes del examen, tampoco es que dejara todo a ultimo momento, pero ahora, mas en esos días tenia que estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabia que Voldemort le buscaba, aunque eso ahora pasaba a segundo plano, ya que su prioridad a horita era Hermione y aquella pelirroja que durante casi todo el día no podía quitársela de la mente.

Ron le miro de reojo, viendo como movía su varita sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sabia que Harry tenía razón… como siempre cuando se trataba de Hermione_-_ "_Sabes perfectamente que tu preocupación por Hermione es muy distinta a la mía o a la de Ginny"-_ si, y vaya que muy distinta, hacia solo un año que veía a su mejor amiga mas que eso, jamás se hizo ilusiones por miedo a salir lastimado y ahora pensando que la castaña había perdido la confianza tanto en Harry como en el, estaba mas que perdido. Sin embargo se sentía molesto, no con el ojiverde, la castaña o cualquier otra persona, sino por si mismo_- "Lo único que deseo es que me viera más que un amigo, no como el hermano que nunca tuvo"-_ odiaba eso, ¿Qué acaso tenia que soportar aparte de ser pobre, tener mala suerte con las mujeres? Talvez se estaba precipitando, aun era joven, pero el ya se sentía viejo ¡Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso! Harry y Hermione ya lo habían hecho con Cho y Viktor respectivamente ¿Y el? ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás?

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta la hora de la clase de encantamientos paso y Flitwick nunca aprecio, mejor para ellos, lo más probable es que no pusieran atención en su clase. La siguiente hora era Historia de la Magia, otro momento para preocuparse mas por la castaña, si por ellos fuera se saltarían de esa clase e irían en busca de Hermione, pero sabían perfectamente que si lo hacían lo único que lograrían seria ver a una enfadada Hermione por no ir a clase y tendría una excusa para no hablarles y eso, era lo ultimo que querían en esos momentos.

Nuevamente el profesor Binns tal y como paso con Flitwick no fue, eso si era extraño, jamás dos profesores habían faltado en un solo día, y al salir del salón de Historia de la Magia, Harry y Ron notaron que la mayoría de los alumnos de distintos grados y casas estaban en los pasillos felices por no haber tenido clases, mientras que varios prefectos hacían lo posible para obligar a todos subir a sus casas comunes. El moreno y el pelirrojo no necesitaron escuchar eso dos veces, tenían la esperanza de que Hermione también fuera mandada a la sala común. Al llegar casi todo Gryffindor se encontraba ahí, lograron localizar a Ginny y a Neville sentados frente a la chimenea.

-¿Ginny? ¿Quéesloqueestapasando?¿YHermione?- Ginny miro confundida a su hermano y poso sus ojos en los de Harry pidiendo una explicación a lo que Ron intentaba decir

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre?- dijo por fin Harry logrando interpretar la mirada de la pelirroja

-Nadie lo sabe Harry- interrumpió Neville antes de que Ginny le contestara-. Todos empezaron a salir porque los maestros no llegaban a clases y los prefectos empezaron a mandar a todos a sus casas.

-¿Por qué a mi no se me dijo nada?- pregunto molesto Ron

-Se rumora que unos dementores fueron vistos, Padma la hermana de Parvati afirmo ver a uno- todos ignoraron el rostro molesto de Ron. Harry y Ginny entendieron sus miradas, ambos se preocupaban por la castaña.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- Harry sentía un una pulsada en el corazón, ¿Será que Voldemort esta cerca?

-Nadie la ha visto- dijo Neville negando con la cabeza-. Creímos que estaría con ustedes o con Ron moviendo a todos los alumnos.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla- Ron dio media vuelta pero los brazos de Harry lo detuvieron-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué no vez que ocupo ir a buscarla?

-¡No seas tonto Ron!- lo voz de Ginny sonó preocupada-. No sabemos donde están los maestros y si te encuentras con un dementor estarás en problemas.

-Puedo hacer un patronus- dijo Ron defendiéndose, soltándose de Harry.

-Apenas si puedes derrotar a un boggart, ¿Quién te hace pensar que podrás derrotar a un dementor?- Ron sabia que Ginny tenia razón, valor nunca le faltaba para enfrentarse a algo, pero tenia que admitir que los dementores eran otra cosa.

-Es mejor esperar

Ahora si, Harry se sentía como un completo inútil, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Voldemort andaba cerca todo seria por su culpa, no solo estaba poniendo en peligro a sus amigos, sino también a todo Hogwarts, sabia que el día de enfrentarse contra Voldemort se acercaba, pero ¿Por qué tenia que morir tanta gente en el camino? Ya era suficiente no soportaría que otra persona cercano a el muriera.

-------------------

El calor que le brindaba aquel abrazo le decía que nada malo le iba a pasar, que con el estaría segura, ese momento pudo haber sido eterno de no haber sido por el escándalo que había del otro lado de las puertas de la enfermería, sonidos de alumnos molestos y otros gritos de prefectos indicando que subieran a sus salas comunes, gracias a eso Draco despertó, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente en el hombro de Hermione, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos color mercurio. Aquella mirada avellana que lo veía produjo que en su boca se dibujara una sonrisa dulce y de alegría, la castaña se sorprendió, pero igual, le devolvió el gesto.

No quería romper aquel momento, pero las preguntas de lo que había pasado la inundaban- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo por fin, después de un rato de estar en silencio.

Draco no se inmuto en hablar, quería seguir observándola, todo el día si era posible, nunca se había sentido tan bien con una persona, con ella era diferente, sabia que el podía ser el mismo delante de Hermione, fingir delante de la castaña seria inútil, era demasiado inteligente como para poder engañarla, pero eso, era lo que mas le gustaba, poder mostrársele tal y como era.

-Parece que unos dementores lograron entrar al colegio- Hermione agrando sus ojos, a lo que el rubio sonrió divertido-. Al parecer no aguantaste su presencia, logre ahuyentarlo para poder sacarte de las mazmorras y traerte aquí.

Hermione sentía comos sus mejillas enrojecían, eso quería decir que Malfoy la había cargado desde las mazmorras hasta la enfermería, al menos eso quería decir que Draco tiene un poco de consideración y no la dejo ahí tirada mientras que el salía corriendo de la mazmorra.

-¿No creerás que te iba a dejar sola haya abajo?- la castaña se sorprendió ¿Acaso leyó sus pensamientos?

-Gra…gracias- fue lo único que logro articular ¿Qué más le podía decir? Si su misma mirada la delataba, estaba llena de agradecimiento hacia Malfoy, tenia pasión en su mirar, algo que nunca antes había pasado, le daba vergüenza mostrarse tal y como era por miedo, miedo a perder todo lo que tenia, miedo por lo que sus amigos pensaran de ella, miedo por todo…

Draco sello sus labios con los de el, fue un beso tímido por parte de ella, aun no lo tenía muy claro, pero no quería que se acabara, por fin había encontrado lo que mas quería: una persona con la que pueda ser ella misma, sin temor a nada, solo en amar y ser amada, en donde la luna sea el testigo.

-¡Hermione!

----------

Solo unos minutos habían pasado desde que habían a la sala común, Ron había decidido irse a acostar un rato a su cuarto y en ese momento Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos. El silencio era molesto, ninguno de los dos ya sabia que decir, talvez expresarse lo que sentían, Ginny ya lo había hecho innumerables veces, indirectamente claro, a veces Harry las captaba, otras se hacia el desentendido ó simplemente se convencía de que no era cierto, aunque por dentro deciaba lo contrario.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No Harry?- la voz de la pelirroja hizo que reaccionara mirándola detalladamente de arriba hacia abajo-. ¿Harry?

-Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- Ginny suspiro en forma de resignación algo que Harry no entendió-. Lo siento Ginny yo…

-Lo se… estas preocupada por Hermione- Harry se quedo estático ¿Acaso Ginny estaba celosa?

-Tu sabes que ella es mi MEJOR AMIGA- no supo porque lo hizo, pero Harry marco con mas énfasis las ultimas dos palabras por lo que esto, no pudo pasar desapercibido por la pelirroja lo que produjo que sonriera feliz-. Si tu fueras en lugar de Hermione estuvieras toda misteriosa créeme que estaría igual- Harry decidió mejor haberse guardado esas ultimas palabras, Ginny había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado, ¿Eso quería decir que Harry solo la veía como una amiga?

-Si lo entiendo- fingiendo una sonrisa se paro del asiento y subió las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios de las mujeres. ¿Podía pasar algo peor? Si Harry hubiera sido bueno en adivinación podría haberse contestado esa pregunta y preparado para lo que seguía.

Muy pocos alumnos estaban en la sala común, la mayoría de ellos ya se habían subido cada quien a sus dormitorios, se suspendieron clases todo el resto de la tarde hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Antes de que se pusiera de pie para imitar a Ron y a Ginny, el agujero de la sala común se abrió para dar paso a un agitado Seamus, voltio hacia todos lados como buscando algo, cuando por fin visualizo a Harry corrió hacia el.

-¡Harry! Tienes... que… ir… a… la… enfermería…- tardo unos segundos en poder comprenderle, la respiración agitada de Seamus había casi imposible entender lo que decía y al ver el rostro confundido de Harry intento calmarse-. Te estuve buscando por todo Hogwarts hace mas de media hora que vi a Malfoy cargando a Hermione hacia la enfermería.

Harry ni se inmuto en pedir mas información, y cuando Seamus le iba a platicar el resto, este salio corriendo de ahí hacia la enfermería. Sabia que algo raro pasaba, Hermione estaba castigada junto con Malfoy, pero bien Snape pudo postergarles su castigo y mandarlos a sus salas comunes, pero al ver que Hermione no estaba ahí, algo le decía que no estaba bien. Acelero el paso, los pasillos estaban casi desiertos acepción de uno que otro alumno. Faltaba poco para llegar, solo tenia que pasar dos pasillos más, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces en el pasillo contrario, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape hablaban.

-Esto es el colmo Albus- decía enfada McGonagall-. Este es el segundo accidente en los últimos años que tenemos con esos detestables dementores, no entiendo como has podido dejar que otra vez estén aquí.

-Tu sabes que esta vez es distinto Minerva, ya no se trata de un "prófugo" del ministerio- Harry sintió como si se le estrujara el corazón, estaban hablando de Sirius, de su padrino, tuvo que componerse rápidamente para poder seguir escuchando, antes de que una lagrima rebelde se escapara de sus ojos-. Estamos hablando del peor mago de todos los tiempos, debemos de proteger a los alumnos a toda costa.

-Mas bien te refieres a proteger a Potter, deberíamos de mandarlo a otro lugar con algunos aurores, estamos poniendo en riesgo a todos los alumnos.

-¿Y que Harry termine traumado durante toda su vida Serverus?- McGonagall sonaba mas molesta-. Suficiente es que el chico sepa que "él" esta atrás de el.

-Minerva tiene razón Serverus, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Harry no quiso seguir escuchando, Hermione era su prioridad en esos momentos. Llego a la enfermería y abrió lentamente la puerta, al parecer no había rastro de Madame Pomfrey, logro visualizar una sombra tras una cortina, sin dudarlo la recorrió, como hubiera deciado no haberlo ello, aquella imagen no podía ser cierta, simplemente no…

-¡Hermione!

----------

Rápidamente Draco y Hermione se separaron sorprendidos y la castaña se quedo pálida, no podía articular ninguna palabra, mientras veía el rostro sorprendido de Harry quien esperaba una buena explicación.

-Harry yo…

Sin embargo Harry se dirigió hacia Malfoy sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Harry por favor- decía Hermione desesperada

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a Hermione?

-Harry…

-No eres más que un aprovechado Malfoy

-¡Harry!

-¡Responde!

-¡BASTA HARRY!

Malfoy miraba divertido la escena, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe pero le divertía.

-Harry Malfoy no tiene la culpa, yo también lo bese- Hermione no sabia que mas decir, no quería que en ese mismo momento ambos terminaran golpeándose, aunque Malfoy estaba más que calmado.

-No intentes encubrirlo Mione- Harry estaba demasiado molesto-. Te mereces a alguien mejor que Malfoy

-Vamos Potter, soy un buen partido- dijo algo al fin con algo de ironía-. Si no pregúntale a Granger.

Hermione, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie se quedo estática, ¿La había estado usando?_-"Claro que no"-_ se dijo a si misma_-"Pero es un Malfoy"-_ ahora parecía que su conciencia le hablaba_- "Ya se que lo es, pero conmigo es tan diferente"-_ definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca_- "¿Y quien te dice asegura que no es igual con las demás?"_- comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, Harry no entendía, pero ver a su mejor amiga llorar era lo ultimo que quería ver.

-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy- sorprendido, el rubio se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a Hermione, mientras que esta lloraba sentada sobre la cama de la enfermería.

Harry se arrodillo delante de ella y la abrazo y Hermione estallo en llanto, había sido una tonta, callo directamente a la fosa de los leones sin resistirse.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguia?


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Una y otra vez desde que había salido de la enfermería se había arrepentido de lo que dijo_- "Vamos Potter soy un buen partido… si no pregúntale a Granger"-_ había sido un estúpido, los ojos de Hermione le habían lastimado, mostraban tristeza, decepción… y enfado. Muchas veces esta historia se había repetido: las enamoraba y las dejaba ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? ¿Por qué no le divertía? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¡Se trataba de la sangre sucia de Granger! ¿Qué acaso le interesaba lo que la castaña sintiera? Respuestas desconocidas para el rubio, quien caminaba con indiferencia hacia el lago en donde solía ponerse a pensarsobre sus problemas, más nunca llego a imaginarse que Hermione seria uno de ellos.

Todo era un juego, si, solo eso; en donde el siempre salía como el ganador. Jamás perdía, esa era la primer enseñanza que sus padres le dieron _"Un Malfoy nunca pierde"_ y esa idea nunca iba a cambiar ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía como un perdedor? Engañar a las personas era su especialidad, aunque ya le conocían siempre caían sin ningún esfuerzo por parte del ojigris. Era su _"naturaleza"_, cosa que aprovechaba al máximo cada vez que veía una oportunidad.

Tomo asiento en el frió pasto de los terrenos del colegio mientras que en el horizonte, se visualizaban los colores del atardecer reflejados en el manto negro-azul indicando la llegada de la noche. Doblo sus piernas abrazándolas, y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas lloro en silencio. El jamás había pedido ser como era, toda su vida lo habían educado solo para preocuparse por el mismo y nadie más, sin importarle los sentimientos de otros, ¡Ya estaba harto! Quería ser diferente, conocer el verdadero significado del amor y de la amistad, saber que tus amigos siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte, que nunca estarás solo…pero… ¿No era ya muy tarde? Nunca lo sabría si no hiciera el intento…

----------

Harry la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, mientras que la castaña lloraba en el pecho de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué lloraba? Malfoy jamás le había dado esperanzas de nada, al menos no con palabras, pero los gestos que tenia con ella, su forma de actuar cuando los dos se encontraban a solas era diferente, como si en realidad le importara…

Hermione levanto su rostro prometiéndose a si misma, no llorar ni por Malfoy ni por nadie que no valía la pena. Aquel por quien lloras no merece tus lágrimas, ya que aquel que te ame, jamás te hará llorar, tu serás primero ante todas las cosas, primero desearía cualquier cosa antes que verte sufrir, tener la culpa de todo lo que pasa antes de que tu te sientas culpable. Ese es el verdadero amor según los filósofos, los libros que intentaban describir su significado y era más que obvio que Malfoy no era así. Pero sin embargo el amor tiene distintas formas de manifestarse y entre ellas se encuentra el odio, a veces para amar necesitas odiar, para después que te das cuenta que ya no lo tienes lo ames a tal grado de ya no querer despegarte ni un minuto de el. ¿Así serán las cosas con Malfoy, Tal vez se estaba precipitando y en realidad la castaña no significaba nada para el rubio o todo lo contrario. No lo sabría hasta que llegara el momento, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Estaría dispuesta a esperar?

Harry la miro preocupado, no la soltaba, quería demostrarle que podía contarle todo; que jamás la defraudaría, que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Pero Hermione no hablo, su mirada estaba fija en el camino que el rubio había hecho para salir de la enfermería, el moreno lo noto, le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudo a recostarse en la cama para que descansara, no se movió hasta que hubiera quedado completamente dormida, volvió a besarle en la frente y con cuidado se levanto de la cama en donde reposaba y salio de ahí.

La tranquilidad y la oscuridad se podían encontrar en cada rincón del castillo, la cena en el gran salón se había suspendido y todos cenaban en sus salas comunes, extrañado por no encontrar ni siquiera la gata de Filch, Harry opto por irse al a sala de Gryffindor, ganas no le faltaban por ir a buscar en donde se encontraban los profesores para saber mas de lo que ocurría, pero sabia que eso seria imposible, al menos si tuviera su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Para su suerte, si es que lo era, no se topo con nadie desagradable, llego sano y salvo a su sala común, en donde esta hubiera estado completamente desértica de no ser por un pequeño bulto que se encontraba en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Curioso como buen Gryffindor se acerco para ver de quién o qué se trababa, al irse acercando mas descubrió una melena pelirroja a lo que solo se le ocurrieron dos personas: Ron o Ginny, pero este primero fue descartado ya que el bulto era demasiado pequeño como para que se tratara de el. Cubierta por su capa, Harry tomo esta para destaparla y encontrarse con una placidamente dormida pelirroja. Lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue talvez que Ginny le estaba esperando o simplemente callo dormida. Ni el supo porque pero prefirió creer lo primero y así acomodándose para no despertarla, la coloco en su pecho para que siguiera durmiendo y el; no tardo mucho en caer rendido.

--------

La puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se había cerrado tras su espalda mientras que el pelirrojo traía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la imagen que había visto segundos atrás le traía una gran felicidad, no solo por su hermana, sino también por su mejor amigo, necesitaba distraerse, pensar en otras cosas que no sea Voldemort, mortifagos, maleficios y esas cosas, un poco de amor no le vendría mal.

Pero aun así, aunque se sintiera feliz por ellos, esa felicidad no recorría todo su ser, la noche anterior Seamus le explico que Hermione estaba en la enfermería, desesperado intento salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la enfermería, pero fue en vano ya que McGonagall había puesto un hechizo a la puerta en donde nadie podía salir solo entrar, se maldijo a si mismo. _–"Al menos Harry estaba con ella"-. _Pensó.

Ron intento abrir la puerta de la enfermería pero esta estaba cerrada, lo cual le extraño ya que aunque fuera sábado esta nunca la cerraban. Haciendo miles de intentos inútiles, el pelirrojo se dio por vencido y salio a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los últimos seis años que había estado en ese lugar, nunca se había apreciado una tranquilidad como aquella, se podía respirar el aire puro acompañado de lleve brisa del lago y de los árboles de aquel bosque prohibido en donde, junto con Harry y Hermione había vivido experiencias; no muy agradables, pero aun así eso eran: experiencias, aventuras que gracias a ellas había aprendido a madurar, talvez no tanto como el moreno o la castaña, pero aun así las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Todo el tiempo le había reprochado a la vida todas aquellas cosas que no tuvo, hasta que se dio cuenta que todo eso solo eran cosas materiales que van y vienen, lo aprendió el día en que conoció a Harry, puede que no en ese mismo instante, pues tras ver al ojiverde enfrentarse innumerable de veces casi a la muerte se dio cuenta que lo importante de la vida, no era la fama ni la fortuna, sino la familia y los amigos y estaba mas que claro que Malfoy era un ejemplo de eso.

Probablemente una hora había pasado desde que había salido del castillo, se podían escuchar algunos movimientos dentro de este, tal vez el desayuno ya estaba servido. Giro la cabeza entorno al colegio pero sus piernas tardaron en responder, desde que llego había estado de pie, por lo que estas terminaron entumidas, rió para si mismo, miro por ultima vez el lago y se fue camino al gran salón. Si tan siquiera hubiera puesto mas atención a su alrededor se pudo haber dado cuenta que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

----------------

Harry y Ginny desayunaban, cuando Ron llego, noto que su mejor amigo estaba mas que rojo mientras que su hermana parecía de lo mas normal.

-Te despertaste temprano Ron- dijo la pelirroja en cuando noto la presencia de su hermano.

-Si, es que dormí temprano y se me fue el sueño muy rápido- Ron lo podía dejar de ver a Harry con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que este se dio cuenta y lo miro confundido.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto molesto

-No, para nada- respondió el pelirrojo rápidamente.

-¿No notan algo raro en el ambiente?- pregunto Dean acompañado de Seamus y Neville mientras se sentaban a lado de Ron, quien comenzaba a servirse unos cuantos huevos estrellados.

-Yo digo que desde ayer el ambiente esta raro- los seis Gryffindors voltearon hacia atrás, para ver la dueña de aquella voz; rubia y con su varita sosteniendo su larga cabellera, Luna Lovegood se encontraba parada frente a ellos con una copia del "El Quisquilloso" en su brazo derecho.

-Buenos días Luna- saludo Ginny

-¿No se han dado cuenta que no hay nadie de Slytherin por aquí?- continuo diciendo Seamus ignorando la presencia de la rubia. Nuevamente los seis incluyendo Luna voltearon hacia la mesa de Slytherin en donde esta estaba completamente vacía a comparación de las demás mesas que estaban llenas, al parecer nadie parecía notar la ausencia de los Slytherins.

-¿Creen que esto tenga que ver con el ataque de los dementores?- dijo Harry casi en susurro.

-No lo se- dijo Neville-. Pero si me preguntas si alguien los dejo entrar, ese fue Malfoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Ginny

-Vamos Ginny- dijo Ron casi ofendido por la pregunta-. Estamos hablando de un Malfoy, todos sabemos que su familia esta a lado del "señor oscuro" y es mas que obvio que Malfoy esta siguiendo los pasos de su padre- terminando de hablar le dio una mordida a su pan de zanahoria.

-Pues te equivocas Ron- ahogándose, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Hermione, Ginny estuvo apunto de levantase y abrazarla pero al ver que tenia el enseño fruncido decidió desistir-. Malfoy no dejo entrar a nadie, el estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo ayer- Ron se volvía rojo, no se sabia si por el coraje o porque el pan de zanahoria se había ido por el camino equivocado.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura Hermione?- pregunto curiosa Luna

-Ya lo dije, Malfoy estaba conmigo ¿Verdad Harry?- Hermione miro al ojiverde pidiendo apoyo pero aunque Harry interpreto muy bien su mirada no encontraba razón alguna por la cual defender al rubio, era una tontería.

-Tal vez lo hizo sin que te dieras cuenta Mione- a Harry le dolió la forma en que su amiga le miraba-. No podemos descartar la idea de que haya sido Malfoy

Pasaron algunos días en los que Hermione solo les hablaba tanto a Harry como a Ron por los deberes, ambos no comprendían su forma de actuar, hasta la misma castaña no entendía porque había defendido a Malfoy de aquella manera, desde aquel día de la enfermería no se habían vuelto a ver, y para ser sinceros el rubio no había asistido a clases por lo que la rubia cada día se desesperaba mas, sabia que hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua y que estaba llegando a su limite, pero quería verlo… necesitaba verlo…

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella plática en el gran salón y mientras Hermione estaba en la biblioteca con la esperanza de ver a Malfoy, Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común haciendo los deberes de Snape, que con cada día que pasaba, este parecía no dar ninguna tregua con las tareas que dejaba.

-No entiendo como Hermione puede terminar todo tan rápido e irse a la biblioteca- dijo Ron estirando los brazos y mirando a Harry quien no despegaba la vista de su pergamino-. Cómo que últimamente se la pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca ¿No crees?

-Si tienes razón- por alguna extraña razón, Harry entendía las intenciones de Hermione, no sabia como actuaría si lo que estaba pensando era cierto y mucho menos si su mejor amigo se enteraba que Hermione y Draco se habían besado, era como si se lograra mezclar el agua con el aceite, algo imposible de ver claro esta-. Ya sabes como es, de seguro esta preocupada por los exámenes a pesar de haber empezado apenas el año.

Ron sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero había algo que le molestaba ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, de un tiempo para acá, no solo había un distanciamiento entre Hermione y ellos, sino también entre Harry y el, sentía que el ojiverde le ocultaba algo, y es porque, cuando salía el tema de la castaña, Harry siempre terminaba cambiando el tema o ignorándolo por completo.

-Ya termine Ron… iré a caminar un rato- saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Harry dejo solo a Ron con sus pensamientos

-------

Miraba de reojo a todos lados mientras fingía leer un libro de aritmética. Hermione Granger estaba en todos lados menos en el libro que tenia enfrente de ella. Ocupaba el mismo lugar en donde había estado el rubio aquella noche con la esperanza de que al ojigris se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí. ¿Por qué lo hacia? No ella misma lo sabia, y aunque ya se había detenido a pensar en eso poco a poco le importaba menos, su prioridad era poder hablar con el ¿De que? Otra pregunta a la lista.

Desde su lugar logro visualizar que Parkinson había entrado a la biblioteca, la distancia no era mucha, por lo que noto que había un nerviosismo en la pelinegra, paso, y vio que se refugio entre uno de los estantes frente a donde Hermione se encontraba, segundos después entro Zabini, un poco mas calmado y la castaña lo hubiera ignorando y seguir con sus asuntos si no hubiera notado que el moreno miraba hacia todos lados intentando localizar a alguien y cuando por fin logro ver a quien quería se dirigió al mismo lugar en donde Parkinson estaba.

Nuevamente la curiosidad la inundaba, tal vez podría averiguar algo de Malfoy, ellos dos conocían muy bien al rubio, además que ambos se veían muy sospechosos y su deber de prefecta le intuía a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, aunque claro, sus intenciones no eran específicamente esas.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ellos sin darse a notar, dio gracias a Merlín que la biblioteca estaba casi vacía y solo había unos cuantos alumnos de grados inferiores ajenos a lo que pasaba. Entre mas se acercaba lograba distinguir las voces de ambos Slytherins, hasta que llego a un punto, en donde les entendía claramente.

-No entiendo porque tiene que ser aquí Blaise- decía enojada la pelinegra mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-No seas tonta, casi nadie de Slytherin viene aquí, es mas fácil hablar

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la urgencia?- dijo resignada

-Eh logrado comunicarme con Draco- aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco, intento tranquilizar su respiración ya que esta le impedía escuchar con claridad

-¿Con Draco? Vaya, hasta que se digna a hablar

-Sabes perfectamente que no se fue de vacaciones- Zabini lucia un poco molesto ante el cinismo de la Slytherin-. Que el tuvo que…

-¡Calla! Aunque aquí no nos escuche nadie no hay que confiarnos

-Esta bien- dijo intentando estar calmado-. El caso, es que no sabe cuando ira a regresar, parece que las cosas se complicaron

-¿Cómo que se complicaron?- la voz de Parkinson sonó sobresaltada

-Si, dice que se niega rotundamente a tu ya sabes que, pero no ve alguna posibilidad de salir de esta

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Por el momento seguir negándose, pero al parecer el ataque que ocurrió hace algunos días le callo como anillo al dedo

-¿Quieres decir que….

Un libro había caído, Hermione no pudo evitar asomarse mas para ver claramente las expresiones de ambos, los dos Slytherins se callaron inmediatamente y sin decir más salieron de la biblioteca.

Entonces Draco no se encontraba en el colegio sin o en otra parte, pero ¿Dónde? Hermione sabia que Malfoy no andaba en buenos pasos, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle aunque este quisiera o no. Al parecer el fin de todo se acercaba….

Perdón! A todos! Pero e estado un poco enfermita y la escuela no me esta ayudando mucho con tantas tareas que me deja, que al parecer todos mis maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos exámenes así que plis sean pacientes conmigo y no se si fue para ustedes este capitulo un poco aburrido pero bueno…. Fue lo mejor que puede hacer U nos vemos!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	6. Capitulo 5

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero y jamás se arrepientan de leer este fic… bueno aquí esta este capitulo:D_

**Capitulo 5**

Raras veces le había ocultado algo al pelirrojo, pero jamás se había sentido tan mal por eso, siempre había tenido a Hermione a su lado para aconsejarle, pero claro, esto era completamente diferente. Aunque la castaña no le pidió que no le digiera a nadie, sabía que esto era un asunto delicado: ver a Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts besarse con nadie más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy la persona mas detestable que pudo haber tocado alguna vez la faz de la tierra, o al menos esa era la descripción que le daba aquel joven delgado de ojos verdes los cuales eran cubiertos por un mechón de su negra cabellera, que sin rumbo alguno, caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

La noche comenzaba a caer y lentamente las pequeñas velas de los corredores comenzaban a encenderse mientras que los estudiantes se encaminaban a sus salas comunes, a lo lejos; el ojiverde logro ver a dos slytherins que entraban en la biblioteca, a lo que le recordó que su amiga se encontraba ahí. Dudando si entraba o no, decidió dejar a su amiga, aunque estaba preocupado por ella sabia que la castaña necesitaba tiempo ¿Para qué? No estaba seguro, pero si para demostrarle que le quería tenia que dejarla respirar entonces eso haría.

Cambiando el rumbo del que llevaba, Harry no se percato que había llegado al segundo piso de aquel inmenso castillo, y para ser más específicos se encontraba exactamente en la puerta que daba al baño de mujeres. Embriagado por los recuerdos entro. El lugar no había cambiado en nada, talvez la suciedad le daban un aspecto un tanto fantasmal por lo que un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Vagas imágenes pasan por la mente del moreno, recordando aquellos momentos en donde él, junto con Ron y Hermione pasaban innumerables horas encerrados ahí, intentando resolver los misterios que en ese entonces lo agobiaban, mas sin embargo jamás se imaginaron a lo que iban a llegar, en aquellos tiempos simplemente pensaban en ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitasen, pero ahora, Harry se había dado cuenta que si alguien corría peligro era por su culpa, jamás se lo había dicho ni a Ron ni a Hermione, pues conocía muy bien sus reacciones…

-"Estas loco Harry el culpable no eres tu, tu no tienes la culpa que Voldemort haya matado a tus padres ni mucho menos que este tras de ti"- Hermione siempre tan comprensiva, si alguien estaba mal siempre estaba primero ese alguien antes que ella.

-"Nadie tiene la culpa de esas muertes Harry. Tus padres, Cedric, hasta el mismo Sirius lo sabe. Harry, ellos no quisieran verte en ese estado, nosotros podemos hacer que sus muertes no sean en vano, aremos esto juntos"- ese Ron, aunque intentando hacerse el fuerte por fuera, estaba seguro que por dentro le temblaba hasta el mas mínimo músculo de su cuerpo, pero aun así, dispuesto a estar a lado de él hasta el momento en que muera. Si, tanto así se había intensificado su amistad que los tres estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por cualquiera de ellos y de sus seres queridos.

Harry comenzó a caminar recorriendo cada centímetro de ese oscuro lugar, observo aquel grifo en donde estaba tallada una serpiente y aquel lugar en donde Hermione se sentaba para preparar la poción multijugos y exactamente ahí, a lado de ese zapato negro, había encontrado el diario de Tom Riddle… ¡Momento! ¿Zapato negro? Harry sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, alguien se encontraba en aquel cubículo del baño, podía ser cualquier persona, buena o mala el moreno tenia que saber de quien se trataba, y con la mano temblándole abrió lentamente la puerta hasta poder ver de quien se trataba.

------------------

Escucho a Parkinson y Zabini abandonaban la biblioteca, pero no salio del lugar en donde estaba hasta asegurarse que estos no regresarían. Odiándose por dentro, Hermione levanto el libro que por accidente dejo caer minutos atrás. Estaba tan cerca de saber el paradero de Draco y lo había arruinado todo. Dejo el libro en su lugar y regreso al lugar en donde se encontraba, tomo unos apuntes junto con dos libros de texto y otro mas pequeño con una pasta rosada, salio corriendo de ahí sin percatarse que este ultimo callo entre las mesas de la biblioteca, tomado por una sombra que había sido ignorada por la castaña.

----------------

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Harry había salido de la sala común, tiempo, que el pelirrojo estuvo viendo su pergamino sin ni siquiera mover un dedo siquiera, por lo cual no noto la presencia de cierta hermana suya que llevaba tan solo unos instantes mirándole preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo Ronnie?- Ron miro a su hermana con disgusto, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió complacida por tener total atención de su hermano.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- dijo en tono seco y casi en susurro por lo que Ginny apenas pudo percibir.

-Lo se, ¿pero de que otra forma podía llamar tu atención?- Ron bufo y fijo su mirada nuevamente en el pergamino mientras que con sus manos jugaba con la pluma que sostenía-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No me vas a decir lo que pasa?

-¿Tengo qué?

-Vamos Ron, soy tu hermana y me preocupas demasiado- esperando una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo lo único que recibió fue un leve bufido-. E visto que las cosas con Harry y Hermione no van muy bien

-Pues que observadora saliste Ginny- volteo a ver a su hermana y esta tenia los ojos lubricados con lagrimas, una pequeña presión en el pecho hicieron que Ron se sintiera mal, no es que jamás había visto a Ginny llorar, es solo que esta vez era porque estaba preocupada por el, y Ron solo se limitaba a utilizar un tono un tanto sangrón-. Lo siento Ginny- se disculpo rápidamente-. Es solo que ni yo mismo se que es lo que esta pasando- apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio que posaba delante de el, Ron sintió como las delicadas manos de su hermana comenzaban a abrazarlo. Quien sabe, tal vez era la ocasión, o simplemente necesitaba desahogarse, pero al percibir ese sentimiento de cariño por parte de la pelirroja hizo que las lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos azules salieran por fin recorriendo sus mejillas pecosas. ¿Por qué de un tiempo acá se sentía tan desdichado? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo a sus amigos?

¿Cuánto tiempo duraron así? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero el momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de la castaña a la sala común, ninguno de los dos pelirrojos se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente vació, lo cual agradeció Ron mientras que disimuladamente limpiaba sus mejillas para que Hermione no lo viera llorar, mas sin embargo esta no les dirigió palabra alguna y subió directamente las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las mujeres dejando a ambos hermanos mirándose confundidos.

-----------------

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo normal, cosa que hasta el mismo le sorprendió. Dispuesto a dormir los últimos minutos que le quedaban antes de comenzar el día, el pelirrojo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados quedando exactamente enfrente de la cama de Harry, la cual estaba extrañamente igual a la noche anterior, si bien había dos posibilidades: que Harry se haya levantado temprano o que este no llego a dormir. Queriendo pensar que fue la primera opción cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, lo cual fue inútil. Colocándose un jersey por encima de la pijama bajo las escaleras, aunque eran muy pocos los alumnos que ya se encontraban abajo ninguno daba con la descripción de Harry. Preocupado y sin saber que hacer o donde buscar decidió ir a despertar a Hermione, tal vez no era la mejor opción pero la única que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

Sin que nadie le viera subió rápidamente por las escaleras con dirección a los dormitorios de mujeres localizando rápidamente los dormitorios de séptimo curso, lentamente comenzó a abrir las puertas hasta dar con el cuarto de Hermione, por suerte nadie se había levantado todavía. Desde la puerta comenzó a llamarla y después de varios intentos se dio cuenta que de las cinco camas que había solo cuatro estaban ocupadas, mientras que la quinta tenia las cobijas revueltas, por lo que dedujo que esa era la de Hermione. Entro con sumo cuidado dejando la puerta un tanto entreabierta y escucho que alguien se encontraba en el baño lo mas seguro era que se trataba de la castaña así que toco con cuidado la puerta.

-Pase

Ron hizo caso al escuchar la voz de Hermione dentro y abriendo la puerta y ver lo que había adentro se quedo de piedra. Viendo a Hermione de arriba hacia abajo su mirada quedo clava de los ojos de la castaña, quien poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a fruncir el enseño y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso, mientras que Ron no se quedaba atrás cuando su cara comenzó a ponerse hasta el mismo color de su cabello. Pues quien no se pondría rojo al ver a Hermione envuelta en una minúscula toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo.

-RONALD WEASLEY ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

------------------

Al abrir la puerta, una joven se encontraba sentada en el retrete sin ninguna preocupación, su pierna derecha estaba doblada hacia atrás mientras que en sus manos tenia un libro algo gordo, varios mechones dorados cubrían su rostro y con su varita sostenía el resto de su cabello, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, solo se trataba de Luna.

-Buenas noches Harry- dijo Luna como si fuera muy común encontrarse a alguien en un baño abandonado y mas porque es de mujeres.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luna?- dijo mirándola confundida

-Solo quería leer un rato, y como en mi sala común es imposible siempre vengo aquí, aunque no sea el mejor lugar de Hogwarts es acogedor- esperando a que Luna le hiciera la misma pregunta, Harry no vio ninguna intención por parte de ella en hacerlo así que prefirió comenzar una platica.

-¿Desde cuando vienes aquí?

-Seguido, desde que estaba en cuarto curso- nuevamente el silencio los invadió y Harry desvío su mirada hacia le ventana, la única fuente de luz que alumbraba aquel oscuro lugar, a pesar de que las nubes negras que amenazaban una tormenta cubrían la blanca luna llena haciéndole recordar aquella vez en el tercer curso cuando su profesor favorito Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo delante de sus ojos y que gracias a Sirius el y sus amigos lograron salvarse. Ahí estaba, nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, esa como muchas veces sus amigos estuvieron en peligro… y todo por culpa de el…-. Dicen que cada luna llena mínimo una persona se convierte en hombre lobo la voz de la rubia saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, quien ahora se encontraba delante de el-. A pesar que esta oscuro te vez pálido Harry, no has comido ¿verdad?

-No mucho- confeso el ojiverde-. Son muchos problemas los que ruedan en mi cabeza

-Supongo que Hermione y Voldemort son algunos de ellos- Harry la vio sorprendido, bien sabia que Luna podía ser una persona rara y capaz de enterarse de las cosas sin que nadie le diga nada, pero eso, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle-. Se lo que piensas Harry, al igual que yo temes nunca ver la luz del día- Luna rodeo a Harry haciendo que tanto el como ella se dieran la espalda-. Aunque a veces pienso que es mejor que todo acabe, que la oscuridad termine de una vez con todo.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que todo terminara con tinieblas?- Harry dio un giro brusco, le molesto el comentario de la rubia ¿Qué acaso no tenia esperanzas?

-No estoy segura de eso Harry, pues todas las esperanzas de aquellos que te conocen están en ti- esa era también una de las cosas que mas odiaba, que todo el mundo lo viera como un héroe, ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal? Sin tener que preocuparse por salvar el mundo-. Pero tus amigos sabemos que no podrás hace esto solo, es por eso que nosotros estamos contigo Harry recuérdalo- Luna tomo la mano del moreno y con unas leve sonrisa y con una mirada le indico que la siguiera,

Ya todo estaba oscuro, uno que otro alumno caminaba por entre los pasillos mientras que Luna caminaba tomado de la mano de Harry, no sabia a donde lo llevaba pero al ver que empezaban a subir, Harry logro reconocer el camino, sin duda lo llevaba a la sala de astronomía. Tan solo tuvieron que pasar algunos cuantos minutos para llegar ahí, las nubes lograban tapar gran parte del manto estrellado pero aun así se lograban visualizar que a simple vista parecían pequeños destellos de luz. Ni Harry ni Luna dijeron nada, se limitaron a observar las estrellas, ambos se sentaron y miraron, los dos sabían que el final pronto llegaría pero la pregunta era ¿Estaban preparados? Tal vez nadie lo esta cuando se enfrenta a ciertas circunstancias, pero mientras eso llegaba la mejor medicina era disfrutar del momento.

Para suerte de Harry y Luna no llovió, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y antes que los primeros rayos del sol fueran visibles se despidieron para dirigirse cada quiena su sala común. Harry se sentía en parte renovado, sin duda la compaña de Luna le era grata, pero de la amistad no pasaba más, ya que su corazón comenzaba a pertenecer a otra persona.

Entrando por el hueco de la dama gorda Harry escucho un grito y los escasos alumnos que se encontraban ahí se miraron confundidos, el grito provino de la sección de los dormitorios de mujeres y sin mas, Harry corrió hacia haya, encontró una de las puertas semiabiertas, abriéndola bruscamente vio como un pelirrojo caía al piso con su mano derecha sobre su mejilla mientras que varias mujeres comenzaron a gritar.

_Jajaja me dio mucha inspiración y no pude parar de escribir… bueno no se preocupen no estoy dejando a lado la pareja de Draco y Hermione es solo que no podía dejar aparte a los demás personajes… bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima chao!_


	7. Capitulo 6

_Si lo se! hace meses k no escribo pido mil disulpas! Pero les prometo que pase lo que pase terminare esta historia! Espero y la sigan leyendo! Bueno aquí se los dejo jeje chao! I plis! Dejen reviews!_

**Capitulo 6**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando su desayuno? Ni el mismo pelirrojo lo sabía, desde que había bajado al gran salón acompañado de Harry y Hermione no había probado bocado alguno, pues al ver a su mejor amiga como Dios la trajo al mundo le había quitado completamente el apetito.

Harry no se veía muy diferente a Ron, a pesar que no le había pedido explicaciones a su pelirrojo amigo después de haberlo sacado medio muerto de los dormitorios de las mujeres, el moreno solo se limitaba a jugar con su comida con su cubierto, su mente estaba ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pues las palabras de Luna de la noche anterior aun le resonaban en la cabeza "_Todas las esperanzas de aquellos que te conocen están en ti" "Pero tus amigos sabemos que no podrás hace esto solo, es por eso que nosotros estamos contigo Harry recuérdalo" _Eso era lo que menos quería, involucrar a aquellos a los que amaba…simplemente no podía…

Hermione, como era costumbre, tenía su vista pegada en un libro; pero esta vez era diferente, había tomado el primer libro que había sobre su baúl para no tener que ver a Ron a la cara, cosa que no dio resultado ya que a cada instante lo volteaba a ver para ver las reacciones de este. Aun no comprendía el descaro de su amigo en ir a su cuarto y tocar a la puerta para entrar- _"Al menos pidió permiso"_-. Se dijo a si misma.

La tensión que se sentía en el aire era demasiada, todo lo sucedido esa mañana le había quitado el apetito además la platica que había ocurrido entre Parkinson y Zabini en la biblioteca aun le traía dando vueltas por la cabeza así que decidió adelantarse a la clase de encantamientos. Ni Harry ni Ron se inmutaron cuando se levanto y se fue del lugar, pero sin percatarse sintió su cuerpo golpear contra algo mientras que doblaba hacia la derecha saliendo del comedor, todas las cosas que traía en sus brazos cayeron al suelo, no se preocupo en ver contra que o quien había tropezado hasta que una mano morena comenzó a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, era una chica, nunca la había visto, piel morena, delgada, su cabello no tan largo y un tanto ondulado caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros, mientras que sus ojos, café oscuros miraban a Hermione un tanto sorprendida, pero mas sorprendida termino Hermione al ver que la morena se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts y específicamente el de Slytherin.

-_"¿Y esta que me ve?"_

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención golpearte- todos sabían que Hermione tenia mas que un sexto sentido para presenciar si algo no estaba bien y aquel preciso momento no era la excepción, a pesar que la joven morena le sonreía, aquella sonrisa no era de lo mas sincera o al menos eso sintió Hermione

-No hay problema- dijo la castaña tomando los libros del suelo fingiendo una sonrisa de gratitud-. Creo que fue mi culpa estaba demasiado distraída. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, sexto curso. No recuerdo haberte visto antes

-Soy nueva, Rachel Emerson, vengo del estado de California en…

-¿California? ¿Vienes de Estados Unidos?- a Hermione se le hicieron los ojos como platos, sabia que había distintas escuelas de magia por todo el mundo y había escuchado acerca de una en Estados Unidos, lo cual a la castaña no le hubiera molestado que hubiera habido algún intercambio o simplemente un traslado pero las circunstancias eran otras, simplemente había algo en esa joven que no era de su total agrado.

-Si, así es, mi padre es… auror y fue llamado por… Dumbledore… no me dio muchos detalles y yo estaba encantada de venir aquí a Hogwarts había escuchado maravillas de este colegio por lo que no puse ninguna resistencia- el nerviosismo que Rachel tenia no paso desapercibido por Hermione. ¿Dumbledore había mandado a llamar aurores de otras partes del mundo? La castaña sabía que entre más ayuda tenían para derrotar al señor oscuro mejor pero algo no andaba bien.

Hermione había abierto la boca para responderle pero se detuvo al ver una silueta familiar que se encontraba atrás de Rachel, su cuerpo se paralizo y una pequeña descarga eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿alegría? ¿nerviosismo, sentía que sus ojos la engañaban, intento llevar sus manos hacia ellos para tallarlos para verificar si no estaba soñando pero le fue imposible mover un solo músculo, pero aun así sintió sus ojos humedecerse ¿Por qué esta actuando de esa manera? Si solo se trababa de…

-¡Draco!- al parecer Rachel se había percatado de que Hermione miraba hacia atrás de ella por lo que decidió voltear y ver a quien observaba la castaña-. Te había estado buscando por todo el castillo sabes que soy nueva y no lo conozco muy bien, apenas si pude llegar al comedor- a pesar que la morena tenia en su rostro una mueca de enfado su voz sonaba todo lo contrario ya que había rodeado a Malfoy con sus brazos y había empezado a jugar con su cabellera rubia.

-Te dije que no te salieras de la sala común yo ya me iba a desocupar pudimos a ver salido juntos, te había estado buscando por mas de media hora- Malfoy si se mostraba molesto y hacia todo lo posible por ignorar i no ver a la castaña

-Lo siento Draquito, pero no podía esperar mas, estabas tan ocupado hablando con Parkinson y con Zabini que parecía que nunca ibas a terminar, además no se porque yo no estaba en esa platica que ya sabes que mi padre…

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se Rachel no me lo tienes que recordar todo el tiempo!- Malfoy movió a un lado a la morena quedando frente a frente con Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo la castaña se sonrojo pues por algún motivo Draco lucia mejor de lo normal, el rubio sonrió para sus adentros mientras que sentía que su interior mostraba algo de alegría ¿Por qué? Pues, porque Draco Malfoy es todo un misterio-. Hace mucho que no te veo Granger.

Hermione pareció haber salido de su trance y por fin pudo articular palabra-. Fueron dos semanas Malfoy, dos semanas que no te parecías ni por los pasillos ni por las clases, no se como…

-Vamos Granger hablas como si fueras mi madre- Hermione se sonrojo violentamente-. No sabia que te importaba tanto Granger, hasta contaste los días en los que no nos vimos.

-¡No…no mal interpretes las cosas Malfoy!- Hermione no se percato que había alzado demasiado el tono de su voz, tanto, que hasta los alumnos que pasaban por el corredor la voltearon a ver algo raro-. Es solo que es demasiado raro no verte cuando hay días en los que en cada lugar que este siempre tienes que estar tu, además…- dijo un poco mas relajada-. Fueron las mejores dos semanas de mi vida… no tener que ver tu cara y tener que soportar tus…tonterías- mentía, era lógico que Hermione Granger estaba mintiendo mas porque cuando dejo de hablar comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, esta vez en el rostro de Malfoy se dibujo una sonrisa, pero esta vez era diferente por lo cual a la castaña le empezaron a sudar las manos pues, con ese gesto, Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco sabia que ella estaba mintiendo.

-Como digas Granger- por un momento Draco había ignorado que la morena aun se encontraba a su lado por lo que imágenes del que había pasado en las últimas dos semanas habían regresado a su mente. Por un momento sintió marearse pero aun así logro quedarse de pie y mirar a Hermione fijamente a los ojos-. Veo que ya conoces a Rachel, te diré algo que a nadie le he dicho Granger a si que siéntete afortunada, Rachel y yo fuimos comprometidos.

Tal vez había sido el frió de otoño que se había colado por alguna parte del castillo o simplemente un escalofrió, pues Hermione había sentido el peor frió que alguna vez pudo a ver sentido, sus vista comenzó a nublarse y sacando la poca fuerza que le quedaba lograba retener las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos-. ¿comprometidos?- dijo con una voz cortada- Vaya Malfoy… me sorprende que…- Hermione no sabia que decir estaba demasiado dolida, se había hecho ilusiones, ilusione que ella sabia que nunca iban a pasar-. Me sorprende que alguien como tú haya conseguido a alguien para casarse- la risa de Malfoy se había borrado-. Que alguien como tu, con esa… arrogancia… espero que seas muy feliz en tu vida.

Dando media vuelta Hermione desapareció de la vista de Draco, sintió un balde de agua helada caerse sobre su cuerpo ¿De donde había sacado que estaba comprometido con Rachel? Poco a poco el corazón de Draco comenzó a entristecerse aunque el quisiera otras cosas su destino… ya estaba marcado

-Vaya Draco, así que estamos comprometidos- la vos de Rachel había sacado al rubio de sus pensamientos y la volteo a ver con un rostro de indiferencia-. Eres muy malo ¿lo sabias? Pero aun así me sorprendes, aun tienes corazón por lo que acabas de hacer, aunque la sabelotodo piense lo contrario- la mano de la morena tenia la intención de comenzar a acariciar el rostro de Malfoy pero con un rápido movimiento este se lo impidió.

-Que te quede muy claro Rachel…yo… no tengo corazón

Rachel simplemente dio un suspiro en señal de resignación-. Tienes razón Malfoy… no lo tienes

-------------------

Por fin Harry había terminado de comer, volteo a ver a Ron quien aun se encontraba jugando con su comida, se sorprendió al no ver a Hermione, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que su mejor amiga había abandonado el lugar, intento localizarla con la mirada pero le fue inútil, resignándose volvió su vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo-. Ya Ron piensa en otra cosa, no creo que Hermione te deje de hablar solo porque la visto como dios la trajo al mundo- Harry comenzó a reírse al ver como su mejor amigo se ponía rojo mas del coraje que por la vergüenza, y es que Harry no entendía lo grave que era el asunto, o al menos para el si era grave.

-Deja de reírte Harry, no es gracioso, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí todo esto?- Harry no parecía escucharle, aun no paraba de reír-. Esto es enserio, tu sabes lo que Hermione significa para mi y después de esto no se como podré verla a los ojos.

-Ron, no es el fin del mundo, simplemente habla con ella, dile que fue todo un error y todos amigos como siempre- el pelirrojo estaba molesto, Harry seguía riendo mientras que el tenia ganas de lanzarle cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la mente para callarlo por completo.

-Todo este problema fue tu culpa Harry James Potter- por fin Harry había terminado de reír y miro un tanto confundido a su pelirrojo-. Si Harry, ¡tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa Ronald!

-Si no te hubieras ido a quien sabe donde en la noche no hubiera estado preocupado por ti y no hubiera ido con Hermione para que me ayudara a buscarte, así que si a alguien se le tiene que culpar es a ti, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Yo… este…- Harry se quedo pensando ¿pensaría Ron mal si le digiera que había pasado la noche con Luna? Bueno solo habían platicado, nada fuera de lo común-. Me quede platicando…

-¿Platicando?- dijo alzando una ceja-. Harry ¿me vez cara de tonto? ¿Quién se queda platicando toda la noche?

-Vamos Ron, tu y yo nos quedamos platicando toda la noche cuando me quedo a dormir en la madriguera.

-Pero esto es diferente, tu y yo somos mejores amigos, además estábamos en mi casa, aquí estamos en el colegio y yo no estaba contigo ni tampoco Hermione- Harry se había comenzado a poner nervioso, Ron estaba cruzado de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo y al parecer la quería en ese momento y no parecía que se pudiera zafar de esta, si le decía la verdad no pasaría nada ¿no es así?

-Había salido a caminar un rato Ron y me encontré con Luna

-¿Luna?- dijo no dándole crédito a sus oídos-. Harry me estas diciendo que pasaste toda la noche… ¿con la loca de Luna Lovegood?- dijo casi gritando

-¡Shh! Baja la voz Ron- dijo Harry viendo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor había volteado a verlos

-Pero Harry ella es rara, me esperaba de todos menos de ella- dijo tomando su copa y dando un pequeño sorbo a su jugo de naranja

-No es tan mala Ron, en realidad es una buena amiga, mira ella

-¡Hey! ¡Harry! ¡Ron!

-Dean ¿paso algo?- pregunto Harry

-¿Adivinen quien regreso?- Harry y Ron voltearon hacia donde Dean estaba apuntando y por la puerta apareció nadie mas ni nadie menos que el hijo prodigo de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, pero eso fue todo ya que en el momento en que entro todo hombre que se encontraba en ese momento en el comedor se fijo en la joven morena que acompañaba al rubio, tanto Harry como Ron no fueron la excepción en caer en sus encantos y ni ellos ni nadie pudo quitarle el ojo de encima desde que pareció hasta que se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿alguien me puede decir quien es esa belleza?- dijo un Seamus con la boca mas que abierta

-Es la nueva alumna vino de Estados Unidos- dijo Ginny quien estaba acompañada de Luna-. Su nombre es Rachel Emerson va en quinto curso apenas ayer en la tarde nos la presentaron

-¡Momento! Me estas diciendo que ese bombón es un año menor que nosotros- dijo Dean mas que sorprendidos

-Así es Thomas, ese "bombón" como tu lo dices va en nuestro curso- Harry pudo notar el enojo en la cara de Ginny, la entendía, cualquier mujer estaría celosa si todos los hombres habidos y por haber se fijaran en una sola persona, pero a el no le importaba a Harry solo le interesaba una persona y podía asegurarle a la pelirroja que no era aquella morena, aunque no podía negar que era realmente bella.

-Vamos Weasley, no es para que te enojes- dijo Seamus para calmarla

-Por favor enojarme por esa tipa, ya quisieran- sin decir mas Ginny y Luna abandonaron el comedor.

A pesar que la morena había acaparado toda la atención de los presentes Harry no pudo pasar por desapercibido que por fin Draco Malfoy había regresado, después de algunos días de haber estado fuera del colegio, o eso fue lo que se creyó, en esos precisos momentos no le importaba mucho en donde Malfoy había pasado las ultimas semanas, por algún motivo Harry supo que la presencia del rubio no podía traer nada nuevo, no solo porque aun Harry tenia sus sospechas que estaba sirviendo a Voldemort si no por Hermione, aunque la castaña no le había platicado lo sucedido aquella tarde en la enfermería cuando fueron atacados por los dementores, sabia que algo no andaba bien con ellos dos y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

------------

Fácil, la castaña había estado corriendo alrededor de unos diez minutos desde que se había alejado de Malfoy ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Aun cuando era la época moderna, el comprometer a los hijos con otros magos no era algo raro de ver, normalmente lo hacían para mantener la sangre pura, lo cual a Hermione le molestaba bastante y que el rubio estuviera comprometido no se le hacia mucha sorpresa y era algo que no debería de interesarle, el nunca le había dado señales de algo, solo le había besado dos veces y aunque una vez le ayudo a llegar al la enfermería salvadora de los dementores ¿eso tenia algún significado?

Dejándose caer en el frió pasto de la tardecer, Hermione siguió llorando, esto era demasiado para ella, ya era suficiente, si bien, su vida no había sido la mas feliz de todas, pero nunca había sufrido por alguien y de tan solo pensar que se encontraba así por Draco Malfoy hacia que llorara no de tristeza sino por coraje, jamás se percato del momento en que se empezó a fijar en el, siempre criticaba a todas esas jovenes que caían a sus pies sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo por parte del rubio y ahora ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones…Hermione Granger, la gran bruja, la mejor de su clase y curso… se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy… y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo…


	8. Capitulo 7

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la sala común Draco?- pregunto Zabini enojado-. Aun teníamos cosas que platicar

-Eso es algo que no te interesa- contesto el rubio

-Ya no molestes a mi dragoncito Blaisie- dijo Pansy abrazando por atrás a Malfoy-. Que no ves que tuvo unas semanas muy pesadas

-Si pero tenemos que…

-Cuando me encuentre de un buen humor Zabini… hablaremos…- le dijo Draco sin mirarlo-. Por el momento solo quiero desayunar

---------------------

Mientras tanto al otro lado del salón, Harry y Ron no despegaban ni un momento la vista de la mesa de Slytherin, pero por razones diferentes: Harry viendo a Malfoy y Ron viendo a la recién llegada. Sin que el pelirrojo se percatara, el moreno se levanto de su lugar y salio en busca de Hermione. Harry no era tan inteligente como su amiga la castaña, pero tendría que ser Ron para no darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba ahí y que eso tenia que ver con el rubio recién llegado, claro, no insinuaba que el pelirrojo fuera tonto, pero tenia que admitir que para ciertas cosas no mostraba mucha intención.

El moreno caminaba con prisa, sin saber donde comenzar a buscar, hasta que por fin visualizo a su amiga cercas del bosque prohibido, hizo ademán de salir corriendo pero unas voces provenientes del final del pasillo le hicieron detenerse, ocultándose tras una armadura.

Del pasillo salieron Dumbledore junto con Snape y otro hombre que no identifico, por su apariencia era joven, moreno, alto, su cabello un poco largo que caía ligeramente por sus hombros, sin duda el hombre era bello tanto que parecía una versión de los Malfoy pero en un tono mas oscuro.

-Entonces haga todo lo posible Sr. Emerson- _¿Emerson?_- penso Harry -. ¿_Acaso es el padre de chica nueva?_

-Claro Dumbledore esta vez no habrá nada que nos detenga- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vamos Tron, en mi despacho hay una muy buena botella de vino que podemos abrir- comento Snape ¿sonriendo? Un ligero escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry

-Lamento no poderlos acompañar Señores, el deber de la docencia me llama

-No se preocupe profesor lo entendemos- Harry vio que las tres personas comenzaban a avanzar hacia donde el se encontraba si no hacia algo rápidamente daba por hecho que lo verían, así que decidió salir fingiendo que solo era un alumno mas caminando por los pasillos. Pero por desgracia Harry Potter no era cualquier alumno. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Snape sobre su cabeza.

-Sr. Potter, se puede saber ¿Qué hace por aquí? Todos los alumnos deberían de estar en el comedor- la mirada de Snape no cambiaba por lo que Harry decidió lanzarle esa misma mirada

-Lo se profesor, pero ya termine y me dirigía a buscar a mi compañera Hermione Granger ya que salio del comedor sin decirme nada- le había dicho la verdad, aunque no con todos los detalles, el moreno no había hecho nada fuera de las reglas del colegio, pero esta vez sintió la mirada del la tercera persona que se encontraba ahí

-Harry déjame presentarte- dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad-. El es el Sr. Tron Emerson Jefe de Aurores en los Estados Unidos ha venido a ayudarnos con algunos problemas que, supongo te estarás imaginando.

-Mucho gusto Har…

-¡Por favor muchacho! Ya se quien eres, se que siempre e vivido al otro lado del mundo pero no por eso no se tu nombre- poniéndose a la altura de Harry continuo-. Creo que nos veremos mucho por estos días, será un placer estar… cercas del niño-que-vivió

-El placer es mió

-Bien Harry ve y busca a la Srta. Granger y asistan a clases- Dumbledore le dijo sonriéndole.

Sin decir mas Harry paso sobre de ellos, por primera vez no se había sentido a gusto estando junto con Dumbledore, así que decidió presionar el paso y dirigirse hacia Hermione, pero cual fue su sorpresa al levantar su mirada y ver ese cuadro que se pintaba delante de el…

----------------------

Ron dejo de mirar a la recién llegada y se enfoco mas en su desayuno, por alguna razón su apetito de todos los días había vuelto, así que dándole una buena mordida a su salchicha voltio para seguir platicando con Harry pero este ya no estaba ahí. Un poco indignado reviso toda la mesa pero no había señales de que el moreno o la castaña anduvieran por ahí, por lo que se paro de su lugar y mirando de una manera melancólica a su desayuno tomo sus libros y salio del lugar.

Pero ¡¿en qué momento esos dos se fueron?! Tal vez no le sorprendió de Hermione ya que después del accidente aun no se dirigían muy bien la palabra pero ¡Harry! Mas indignado aun miro la hora, aun faltaban treinta minutos para que la primera clase diera inicio y para desgracia de Ron era Adivinación, así que pensado donde se podría encontrar Harry comenzó a buscarlo, fue al baño, a la lechucería, regreso a la sala común pero nada. Un poco mas resignado decidió por ultimo irlo a buscar a afuera del castillo. ¡Grave Error!

---------------------

-¡Draco! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- grito Rachel enojada-. Tenemos clase y no se donde es

-No te preocupes, Pansy y Zabini te dirán donde- le dijo sin voltearla a ver y seguir caminando para salir del comedor mientras que la morena volvía a gritarle aun mas enojada pero para el rubio eso no importaba.

Siguió caminando por algunos minutos hasta que se detuvo riéndose de si mismo había dejado sus cosas en el comedor pero no solo era eso, cuando salio del gran salón no sabia ni a donde se dirigía y lo que tenia delante de el en ese momento le causaba risa: Hermione Granger estaba recargada en un árbol mirando hacia el lago. En ese momento, Draco Malfoy supo que de ahora en adelante no podría confiar jamás en sus pies.

---------------------

Después de un rato la castaña logro controlarse, poniéndose de pie de nuevo camino un rato en dirección al lago y saludando a Hagrid desde lejos, decidió descansar un tiempo antes de regresar al castillo y fingir que nada había sucedido, pero sabia que eso iba a hacer imposible, recargándose en un árbol, recordó el día en que ella y su padre habían ido a acampar cuando aun era una niña y rió cuando su padre intento enseñarle como hacer para que una piedra brincara varias veces en el agua antes de caer al fondo, jamás pudo hacerlo, así que decidida tomo algunas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas al lago sin poder lograr su propósito lo cual solo logro que hiciera una mueca de enfado que mas bien parecía berrinche mientras que una riza proveniente de atrás de ella hizo que volteara. Malfoy estaba ahí.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero aun Malfoy tenia una sonrisa puesta en su rostro, lo cual que en vez de molestarla la tranquilizaba, Hermione ya sabia lo que sentía, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrada a los nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo dentro de ella. Fue Draco quien rompió el silencio.

-Vaya es la primera vez que veo que la gran Hermione Granger no es buena en algo

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- intento decir la castaña en tono frió pero sin lograrlo

-Vamos Granger yo puedo estar en donde me pazca y este lugar es uno de ellos- pasando a un lado de ella el rubio tomo una piedra del suelo lanzándola hacia el lago logrando hacer lo que la castaña nunca pudo, esta lo miro indignada y Draco rompió a carcajadas-. Ven te enseñare- y antes de que Hermione lograra articular alguna palabra fue tomada por la mano de Draco y este le coloco una piedra en la mano-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzarla un poco inclinada, busca algunas piedras que estén un poco planas así será mas fácil- haciendo lo que el rubio le dijo, Hermione lanzo la piedra y esta dio tres brincos mas antes de caer por completo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Lo logre!- dijo feliz-. No lo había podido hacer- comento dirigiéndole la sonrisa a Draco-. Mi padre había intentado enseñar pero nunca lo había podido hacer

-No es tan difícil- dijo el ojigris lanzando de nuevo otra piedra-. Siempre hacia esto durante el verano, en un lago que esta cercas de mi casa. Nunca había mucho que hacer por lo que siempre iba ahí a distraerme un poco mientras que mis padres se encargaban de sus asuntos, yo siempre estuve…- pero se callo ¿Desde cuando le contaba a la sangre sucia de su pasado? Pensándolo ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Voltio a verla y la miro confundida, Hermione, se sorprendió de que Malfoy comenzara hablar de su pasado y eso le agrado ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque se sentía identificada con el, a pesar de que su infancia no fue tan solitaria como debió de haber sido la del rubio pero ella jamás salía, solo se dedicaba a sus libros, por lo que entendiendo un poco al rubio le sonrió.

-Bueno pues discúlpame- dijo la castaña con un poco de sarcasmo-. Yo no tengo un lago privado en donde practicar como _otras_ personas- guiñándole un ojo sonrió para sus adentros cuando el rubio comenzó a reír sin control.

-En eso si tienes razón Granger, así que estas personada

-¡¿Perdonada?!-fingiendo un poco de molestia se acerco hasta el rubio hasta tenerlo enfrente de el y colocando un dedo sobre su pecho en forma amenazadora comenzó el juego-. Y se puede saber ¿De que me esta perdonando Sr. Malfoy?

Draco volvió a reír ante la insinuación de la chica-. Tu fuiste la que se disculpo yo simplemente te perdone- sin perder el contacto visual con ella tomo su rostro con una mano y la atrajo hacia ella pasando de largo sus labios y se dirigió a su oído-. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que no puedas hacer algo tan sencillo- la sintió estremecerse cuando su aliento paso rozando su oreja, alejándose de ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo-. Pero ya sabes donde encontrarme Granger, cuando quieras te daré otras clases privadas

-¡Oye!- rápidamente dio media vuelta y al ver que el rubio se alejaba, tomo su túnica por otras provocando que el rubio tropezara cayendo de golpe al suelo. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y son los ojos bien abiertos una gran pulsada de preocupación la recorrió de pies a cabeza-. ¡Draco!- el rubio comenzó a voltearse llevando una mano hacia su mejilla derecha-. Draco estas bien, lo siento no era mi intención yo…- Hermione ya se encontraba arrodillada a si lado, tomo la mano que estaba cubriendo la mejilla del ojigris y la retiro, solo había una pequeña herida pero bastante visible para desventaja del rubio-. Espera tengo por aquí un poco de alcohol

-_¿Alcohol?_- pensó Draco-. _¿Qué chica trae entre sus cosas alcohol y gasas?_- se dijo a si mismo cuando vio que Hermione volvía un con pequeño frasco y unos algodones en su mano. Sin decir palabra y así en el suelo la castaña le empezó a limpiar la herida mientras que Malfoy la observaba, jamás se había fijado en todas esas diminutas pequitas que sobresalían de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas y noto que estas lentamente comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y supo que la había intimidado. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que la castaña terminara hasta que se dio cuenta del algo -. _¡Me llamo Draco! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se preocupo por mi aun cuando fue una simple caída?_- volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que otros par de ojos ámbar lo miraban detalladamente, intento decir algo tan siquiera un insulto por haber hecho que se dañara su bello rostro, pero nada cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

-Ya es todo, al menos no se te infectara- cerrando la botella, Hermione tomo su varita y desapareció las gasas manchadas de sangre, así que haciendo ademán de levantarse sintió la mano del rubio tomándola por la muñeca. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y por primera vez Hermione quiso saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio y en estando en ese estado la desesperaba, suficiente había tenido de esos momentos cuando habían estado en la biblioteca. Tenia que dejar de torturarse de esa manera-. Siento haber hecho que te tropezaras es solo que…

Draco la soltó de la muñeca como volviendo en si cuando escucho la voz de la castaña ¿Qué le había pasado? -. ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que disculparte _Hermione_?- la miro sonrojarse

-Pues… soy una persona educada _Malfoy _así fui educada que tu no lo seas no es mi problema

-Por favor _Hermione_ no seas…

-¿En qué momento te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre?- dijo enfadada pero a la vez feliz pero se asusto al ver que los ojos de Draco se oscurecían

-En el momento en que tu comenzaste a llamarme por el mió- tomo a la castaña por su cuello y sin mas ni menos la atrajo hacia el cerrando la distancia que había entre sus bocas

-----------------------------

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, localizo a lo lejos una melena castaña y para su desgracia también vio una rubia y pensando que las cosas no podían salir peor vio a un pelirrojo saliendo del castillo al cual identifico como a Ron. Espantado corrió hacia el intentando hacer todo lo posible para que evitara ver a la inusual pareja. De nuevo otro gran error.

-¡Ron!- el aludido vio a su compañero moreno corriendo hacia el, pero no fue en lo único en que se dio cuenta, fijando su mirada un poco mas haya de donde venia Harry localizo ver a Hermione hincada y a un Malfoy en el suelo tomando a la castaña por el cuello besándola….


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Draco se separo de Hermione cuando sintió que sus pulmones necesitaban algo de oxigeno, apoyo su frente contra la de la castaña y abrió pesadamente sus ojos, vio a Hermione aun con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos hasta que escucho a la castaña hablar.

-¿Por qué haces esto Draco?-Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con los ojos aun cerrados de la castaña pero por estos salían unas pequeñas lagrimas que terminaban por recorrer sus mejillas. No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta-. ¿No se supone que estas comprometido? ¿Acaso disfrutas haciéndome daño?- por fin Hermione abrió sus ojos y mirando fijamente a los de Draco continuo hablando-. Si es ese tu objetivo Draco créeme que…

-Hermione yo…

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!- ante aquel grito Hermione se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco pero fue sostenida por el rubio al momento en que este se incorporo totalmente para encarar a un pelirrojo que venia echando fuego por las orejas y a un moreno que intentaba detener a su amigo-. ¡Exijo una explicación Hermione! Que hace este maldito hurón ¡BESANDOTE!

-Ron tranquilo no logras nada poniéndote así es mejor…

-¡Cállate Harry!- el mencionado se sorprendió guardo silencio al ver esos ojos azules que caracterizaban a su mejor amigo volverse rojos por el coraje-. Ahora mismo quiero algo que explique la razón por la cual este maldito engreído te estaba…

-Pero que estas diciendo comadreja- Draco le interrumpió-. ¿Por qué tendría yo que besar a la sabelotodo de Granger?

-¡No se! Además le pregunte a Hermione no a ti- Ron voltio a ver a la castaña esperando una respuesta por parte de ella

-No se lo que viste Ron, pero te aseguro que te habrás confundido, tal vez la distancia te hizo ver cosas que…

-No lo creo Hermione, estoy más que seguro que la distancia entre sus bocas era totalmente nula

-Ron- dijo por fin Harry-. Hermione tiene razón la distancia era demasiada… te habrás confundido, no hay ninguna razón coherente por la cual Hermione se besara con Malfoy

-Escucha a tu amiguito Weasley nada es lo que parece- sin que el pelirrojo lo notara guiño un ojo a la castaña mientras que el moreno le miro con coraje. Con un poco de indiferencia metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo

-Yo… lo siento Mione- diciendo esto Ron tomo rumbo contrario al de Malfoy y se perdió a distancia.

Quedando solo Hermione y Harry, la castaña llevo sus manos hacia su rostro para romperse a llorar, Harry la miro preocupado, por primera vez vio a una Hermione Granger sin saber que hacer, una situación que se le había salido de las manos, sin duda raro en ella, pero tarde o temprano algo así tendría que pasar, por lo que la rodeo con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Esta vez te cubrí Hermione- la castaña dejo de llorar y voltio a ver a su amigo-. Tal vez Ron se la creyó esta vez, pero te recuerdo que el también es mi amigo y esto de estarlo engañando se esta saliendo de control, así que si esto se vuelve a dar no cuentes con mi apoyo.

Hermione simplemente asintió.

----------------------------------

Durante los siguientes dos días solo se le podía ver a Hermione durante las comidas y las clases, mientras que el resto del día parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Desde el incidente con Malfoy no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Ron, mientras que con Harry solo lo necesario para poder decir que aun tenían alguna conexión, situación que no pasaba desapercibido por cierto rubio de ojos grises.

-Creí que me habías dicho que esos tres eran muy unidos-Rachel dijo mientras observaba la mesa de Gryffindor en donde solo se encontraban Harry y Ron-. Últimamente la sangre sucia no esta con ellos- Guardo silencio para esperar la respuesta del rubio pero esta nunca llego, volteándolo a ver, encontró a Malfoy con un libro rosado en manos leyéndolo-. ¿Se puede saber que es lo que lees con tanto interés?

-Son cuestiones personales Rachel algo que nunca entenderías- dijo con superioridad

-Bueno no importa

-Oye Malfoy, Snape te busca, te quiere ver en su despacho ahora mismo- dijo Zabini con los brazos cruzados-. No esta muy feliz

-¿Alguna vez haz visto a Snape feliz Zabini?- comento Draco logrando que varios Slytherins rieran-. Las probabilidades de que Snape sonría son las mismas de que yo ande con una sangre sucia - ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar ¿no es así?

-Como digas Malfoy, solo te digo: no esperes una felicitación.

Draco se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia las mazmorras ¿ahora que quería el maldito de Snape? Había tratado de hablar con el durante toda la semana pero siempre terminaba ignorándolo ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Camino sin prisa alguna hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al despacho de Snape y con lentitud la abrió mientras aspiraba algo de aire para dar un largo suspiro, lo que vio dentro de ese cuarto lo dejo sin aliento…

---------------

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- Ron hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras se volvía a concentrar en su cereal de avena.

Harry se resigno, aun no llevaban más de dos meses en el colegio y las cosas ya se estaban poniendo peor de lo que pensaba, sabía que con el tema de Voldemort por la escuela las cosas no iban a ponerse fáciles, pero para su sorpresa el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos no era el causante de sus preocupaciones: Ron no daba señales de vida, Hermione parecía que se la había tragado la tierra y por si fuera poco un rubio Slytherin tuvo que venirse a meter entre sus amigos, no le faltaba con que su padre es un mortifago, la mano derecha de Voldemort y no dudaba que Malfoy seguiría sus mismos pasos- _"Para variar"_-. Pensó Harry

-Que silencio ¿Quién se murió?- Harry levanto la vista para tomarse con la mirada de Ginny mientras que Ron ni se inmuto-. Por Merlín sabia que las cosas entre ustedes no iban tan bien pero tan solo mírense tienen cara de a ver visto al mismo Grim. ¡Ánimo! pronto será Halloween y según mis fuentes Dumbledore tiene pensado realizar un baile de disfraces.

Dando un golpe sobre la mesa Ron se levanto se su asiento y miro a su hermana de una forma que hasta el mismísimo Snape se hubiera sorprendido-.En primer lugar Ginny es mi problema si tengo la cara de ver visto a un Grim o si la tía Margaret me dio un beso- tanto Harry como Ginny se voltearon a ver-. ¡Y en segundo lugar no me importa si Dumbledore realiza una fiesta o si se tira de la torre de astronomía!

-¡Ron!

-¡Ya estoy harto que vengan y me vean con lástima!- tomando sus cosas el pelirrojo dio media vuelta sin percatarse que Luna se atravesaba por su camino y sin importarle la empujo siguiendo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Luna?- pregunto una asustada Ginny por el comportamiento de su hermano

-Claro no hay problema…ese que iba ahí ¿no era tu hermano?

-No- Luna y Ginny vieron como Harry se ponía de pie y tomando sus libros les dio la espalda-. Ese de ahí no es el mismo Ron

-Harry ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Ojala lo supiera Ginny… ojala lo supiera…

Sabía que los problemas no eran suyos por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry Potter no estaba involucrado en los extraños acontecimientos que se estaban dando (bueno tal vez si quitamos el ataque de los dementores hacia unas semanas). Sirius cierto día le dijo que a pesar de ser la única salvación para el mundo mágico no podía llegar a salvar a todos_...-"!¿Pero que estaba pensando?! ¡Se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos!_-. Era cierto, no tal vez no podría salvar a todos pero al menos podría intentarlo ¿no? Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a las mazmorras donde tendrían clase con Snape, si no se equivocaba encontraría a sus amigos en clase y podría entablar una conversación con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo ¿verdad?

Bueno de acuerdo tal vez el plan de Harry no sea el mejor que se le haya ocurrido pero en esos momentos ¡no se le ocurría nada! ¿Por qué las cosas se volvían más difíciles cuando los sentimientos de tus amigos estaban involucrados? El moreno se sentía como un ratoncito en una jaula con leones-. _"¿Irónico verdad?"_-. Pero si Hermione no hubiera entablado una relación con Malfoy-. _"Bueno si a eso se le puede llamar relación"_-. El ojiverde tenía la seguridad que nada de eso estuviera pasando y su única preocupación seria Voldemort, sinceramente esta situación no la podía creer.

Saliendo el mismo de sus pensamientos, Harry levanto la mirada para poder bajar las escaleras, fue ahí donde se paró en seco, un bulto estaba apoyado sobre la pared, sin titubear Harry reconoció a Malfoy y se acerco corriendo hacia él, estaba perlado de sudor con sus flequillos pegados en su frente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus ojos los tenia cerrados, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que tenía su mano derecha sobre su izquierdo.

-¡Malfoy! Reacciona ¡vamos Malfoy despierta!- con dificultad Draco logro abrir los ojos y situarlos en las orbes esmeraldas de Harry

-Po...Potter

-Por Merlín Malfoy ¿Qué te paso?- el rubio no contesto, se limito a volver a cerrar los ojos, apretar mas su antebrazo y apoyar su cabeza en la fría pared de piedra-. Vamos estamos cercas del despacho de Snape te llevare con el

-¡No!

-Pero Malfoy...no podre llevarte a la enfer...

-Por lo que más quieras Potter solo ¡déjame aquí!- Malfoy soltó un quejido que mas de dolor parecía de agonía. Harry no supo porque lo hizo, tal vez al ver al rubio de esa manera le daba lástima, así que tomándolo del brazo derecho lo levanto-. ¡Te dije que me dejaras Potter!

El moreno lo volteo a ver a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido-. Han pasado siete años Malfoy y nunca he hecho algo que tú me has dicho que hiciera y esta no será la excepción, tal vez me arrepienta de esto más adelante sobretodo porque gracias a ti Ron y Hermione están que no se pueden ver ni en pintura así que hazme un favor, ¡cállate y deja de estarte quejando! Te llevare a la enfermería- Draco se quedo sorprendido en otras circunstancias le hubiera partido todo lo que se le llama cara al moreno pero no tenía otra opción, así que con sumo cuidado logro apoyarse en Harry y dirigirse a la enfermería.

Harry logro manejársela para poder llegar con la señora Pomfrey sin llamar la intención pero sobre todo sin que ningún profesor los viera, para su suerte las clases ya habían comenzado y eran pocos los alumnos y maestros que andaban en los pasillos. Para su desventaja Madam Pomfrey no se encontraba, puso a Malfoy en una cama, tomo una silla y se sentó junto al rubio. Por algunos momentos el silencio se hizo incomodo pero al menos le tranquilizo al moreno al ver que Draco ya no sudaba y su respiración ya se había normalizado.

-Ya estoy bien Potter ya te puedes ir- dijo Draco en un tono seco

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pero no me iré hasta que la Señora Pomfrey te vea y también hasta que me digas que te traes entre manos- Harry se cruzo de brazos y piernas dando a entender que no tenía ninguna prisa por irse

-No sé de lo que hablas

-¡Vamos Malfoy! Puedo ser despistado en algunos momentos pero esto ya es bastante obvio- se calló esperando una respuesta departe del rubio pero este solo se limitaba a mirarlo enfadado-. Bien si quieres que sea específico lo seré: hablo de Hermione, ¿Tú eras el que estaba en la biblioteca aquel día no es cierto?

-Aun no se a que te refieres- hablo con indiferencia el rubio

-Claro que lo sabes y si quieres que te refresque más la memoria ¿Qué fue lo que paso el día en que trajiste a Mione a la enfermería? O hace dos días cerca del lago ustedes dos se estaban besando Malfoy tal vez logramos que Ron creyera lo contrario pero bien sabes lo que estaba pasando- Harry se encontró a si mismo gritando, en ese mismo instante las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver la silueta de Madam Pomfrey y Dumbledore, Harry sintió que se hacia chiquito

-¡Válgame! Joven Potter pero ¿Qué eran esos gritos?- dijo enojada la enfermera

-Yo...

-Nos encontramos en una enfermería no en el patio de la escuela

-Lo siento

-Bien no importa, el profesor Snape nos dijo que el joven Malfoy se encontraba mal, salimos a buscarlo y no lo encontramos por ningún lado

-Me alegra que hayas sido tu el que lo haya encontrado Harry- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Y aparte te tomaste la molestia de hacerle compañía pero bien ya es hora de que regreses a clases y que Madam Pomfrey revise a Draco

-Déjame ver cariño veo que te duele el antebrazo- la enfermera intento tomar el brazo de Malfoy pero este se resistió-. Vamos déjame ver que es lo que tienes para ver que te tengo que dar

-Con una poción para el dolor bastara eso es todo- Harry miro extrañado a Malfoy ¿Qué ocultaba con tanto esfuerzo?

-Tonterías- con un rápido movimiento la señora Pomfrey logro que Malfoy quitara su mano derecha de su antebrazo izquierdo para que así este quedara al descubierto...

_Ok si __más de un año sin actualizar esta historia,(e batido mi propio record!) pero aun así me niego a dejarla inconclusa y es que ahora que por fin ya salió la quinta película de Harry se me han venido muchas ideas en la cabeza!! (o más bien creo que fue la locura ya que verla el día del estreno a las 12 de la noche me dejo un tanto loca jaja)_

_Este cap se lo dedico a mi sis Pashy! Mas porque es la que desde hace meses me a estado insistiendo en que lo continuara pero sobre todo porque hoy entregaban calificaciones de exámenes en la escuela SIS! ESPERO Y TE HAYA IDO BIEN!_

_Bueno eso es todo, esperen el próximo capítulo en el transcurso de la semana!!_


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Ron salió del gran salón, no podía seguir aguantando estar rodeado de puras personas hipócritas ¡sí! ¡Hipócritas! Y sentía que Harry era el más grande de todos, algo le estaba ocultando lo sabia (aunque algo muy profundo le decía que tal vez tenía sus razones) pero no, esta vez haría su conciencia a un lado (¿bueno alguna vez le ha hecho caso?) Harry era el mejor amigo que pudo haber deseado y el tan solo pensar que estaba siendo traicionado por el sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Pero aun así no se comparaba con lo que Hermione le estaba haciendo, no entendía su actitud, si bien, en su relación como amigos solo se había limitado a peleas, (donde la mayor parte eran sin sentido) cuidar de Harry cuando Voldemort estaba cerca y de pasarla bien cuando tenían la oportunidad. Pero, todo eso era más que suficiente para a ver caído y haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga, la actitud de la castaña lo confundía ¿Qué era lo que ella y el moreno le ocultaban? ¿Qué no se suponía que los tres eran los mejores amigos? ¡Eran el trió de Hogwarts! Si tan siquiera no fuera tan receloso, Ron ya hubiera podido hacerse tanto a Harry como a Hermione y haber arreglado las cosas pero ¡oh sorpresa! ¡No lo era! Su maldito orgullo no dejaba que las cosas se aclararan, quería que todo fuera como antes pero mientras él se sintiera la victima nada cambiaria.

-¡Todo por tu maldito orgullo Weasley!

-¿Ron?

El pelirrojo regreso a la realidad y sorprendiéndose se percato de donde se encontraba y con quien, Hermione estaba parada saliendo del salón de los menesteres, sintió sus orejas arder.

-Creí que estabas con Harry en el comedor- dijo la castaña saliendo del salón mientras que la puerta se desvanecía detrás de ella.

-Si...bueno...preferí no desayunar-Ron bajo la mirada, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tú? ¿Ronald Weasley prefiere no desayunar?- una pequeña risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Hermione provocando que el pelirrojo volteara a verla con enfado.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Desde hace días que no me diriges la palabra y ahora te dignas a hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado-Ron apretaba sus puños fuertemente para intentar reprimir la necesidad de gritarle a la castaña quería respuestas y las quería ¡ya! Pero Hermione no le respondió, en cambio se le quedo viendo con una mirada dura y Ron sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que era lo que venía cuando ella se ponía así y por primera vez no la dejaría ganar.

-No trates de culparme por todo lo que te sucede Ron, no soy ciega, se que algo te sucede y quiero ayu...

-Por favor Hermione no me vengas con cuentos viejos- esta vez Ron no pudo evitar levantar la voz-. Y mira que no suelo darme cuenta de las cosas pero desde que empezamos el año la que ha estado rara has sido tú, ya no nos... ¡Ya no me cuentas nada!-el pelirrojo callo esperando una respuesta y al ver que esta no venia prosiguió-. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Mione? Porque no me dejas a **mí** ayudarte

-El que necesita ayuda eres tu Ron, si tú dices que yo actuó raro desde este año bueno tu lo has estado haciendo desde hace años y para ser más específicos desde el baile de navidad en cuarto año-el rostro de Ron perdió color-. Si Ron ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Las cosas pudieron seguir su curso desde entonces porque yo no te pedía ninguna explicación de tus actitudes

-Tú no entiendes nada Hermione

-Entonces ayúdame a entenderte-. La castaña se acerco a su amigo y lo tomo de la mano, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Ron-. Todo esto, desde que paso lo de Draco has estado delirando y yo...

-Yo no estoy delirando con... –el ojiazul intento recordar las palabras mencionadas por Hermione ¿acaso...?-. ¿Lo llamaste Draco?

Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y retrocedió con nerviosismo-. Claro...claro que no dije "Draco" Ron dije... "Malfoy"

-No, claramente escuche como decías "Draco". Hermione ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¡Ya basta de mentiras!-por primera vez, Hermione tuvo miedo delante de Ron, miedo de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía decirle la verdad tenía que inventarse algo. El pelirrojo noto los ojos avellana de la castaña volverse acuosos no quería llegar a tanto-. Solo quiero que confíes en mí.

El silencio se hizo presente por algunos instantes ¿Cómo le pedía Ron confianza si ni ella misma se la tenía? No sabía si lo que estaba siendo era correcto o no, tenía miedo y eso el ojiazul lo pudo notar. Esta vez fue Ron quien la tomo de la mano y con la otra acaricio su rostro, poco a poco el pelirrojo iba acortando la distancia que los separaba y Hermione sabía lo que venía pero simplemente no pudo moverse, se sentía paralizada y al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo sobre ella lo supo: No podía besar a otra persona que no fuera Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y futuro mortifago.

Ron se sentía en el cielo, después de tanto haberlo deseado estaba besando a la mujer de sus sueños y aunque esta no le estaba respondiendo al menos se sentía aliviado que esta no lo estaba rechazando, intento acercarse más pero fue en ese momento en que Hermione se separo y al fin las lagrimas que se habían mantenido ocultas en sus ojos resbalaron por sus mejillas, Ron intento limpiarlas pero la castaña se alejo

-Mione…yo… realmente siento algo muy fuerte por ti y...- Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez-. Quisiera saber si...

-Lo siento Ron- levantando la mirada Hermione vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo que estaba asustado-. Yo no... siento lo mismo... Malfoy el...- Hermione no pudo seguir, pero sabía que con lo que había dicho era más que suficiente para que Ron entendiera y sin más salió del lugar sin voltear a ver ni una vez.

----------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey logro hacer que Malfoy dejara ver su brazo y en él no había ni un rasguño siquiera.

-Mmmm... puede que haya una herida interna bien, joven Potter le pedí que se retirara.

-¿Saldrá Malfoy hoy de la enfermería?

-Creo que lo conveniente será que pase la tarde aquí para la noche podrá irse a su sala común.

-Vete Potter no me iré a ningún lado- por alguna extraña razón Harry supo lo que significaban esas palabras y con una mirada de "recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente, no te saldrás de esta tan fácilmente" (¿se pueden dar ese tipo de miradas?) salió de la enfermería. Aun podía llegar a pociones y arreglar las cosas con Ron y Hermione.

Harry logro llegar a las mazmorras un poco más tranquilo pero la palabra "sorpresa" era el segundo nombre de Hogwarts por lo que ignorando si lo que veía era cierto o no logro visualizar a Snape al final del corredor junto con otros dos hombres, uno de ellos no logro identificarlo pero al otro podría saber quién era con tan solo ver su cabellera a kilómetros: se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

Intentando no llamar mucho la atención Harry logro escabullirse hasta entrar al salón donde Gryffindors y Slytherins no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia al abrir la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ron y a Hermione con la mirada tenía que contarles lo que había visto y lo que le había sucedido a Malfoy, tal vez la repentina aparición de Lucius tenía algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido al niño prodigo de Slytherin así que, sin dificultad localizo a Hermione lejos del resto de los Gryffindors pero no alcanzo a ver ninguna melena pelirroja.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba la castaña y soltando un gran suspiro de cansancio dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y volteo a verla, su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro evitando que Harry lograra ver algún tipo de expresión en ella. Sabía que la situación que estaban viviendo era difícil pero conocía a su mejor amiga mejor que nadie y esto era demasiado.

-Mione ¿has visto a Ron?- la castaña se limito a responder negativamente con la cabeza sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino que tenia frente a ella-. Me preocupa, hoy discutimos en el desayuno, debemos de hablar con el odio esta situación y la verdad...-Harry decidió callar dudaba si Hermione le estaba prestando atención, miro el pergamino de la Gryffindor y en él no había escrito nada, podía asegurar que la tinta de la pluma hacia mucho que se había acabado, por lo que más preocupado tomo a Hermione del rostro, recorrió su cabello y la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos producto del llanto incontrolable que minutos antes había tenido-. Hermione pero ¿Qué...?

-Ya lo sabe Harry...yo...no pude mentirle

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Ron, ya sabe lo que siento por Draco- mas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Harry no supo qué hacer más que de abrasarla-. No pude más.

-Pero Mione, no te estarás precipitando, aun no sabes nada de Malfoy, solo han tenido alguno que otro encuentro- Harry tenia la necesidad de llevarse a la castaña de ahí, pero fue justo en ese momento en que Snape hizo su aparición, con su varita hizo aparecer las instrucciones y los ingredientes de una poción para las alergias menores sobre la pizarra y se sentó en su escritorio sin decir palabra.

Hermione logro reponerse y comenzar a trabajar mientras que Harry tenía su mente situada en su mejor amigo pelirrojo, sabía que Ron tenía el derecho de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo pero todo había sido tan repentino, esperaba que hubiera sido de otra manera pero lo que más le sorprendía era Hermione ¿Había confesado que estaba enamorada? ¿Y de Malfoy? Sabiendo que por segunda vez en el día se iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer tomo un pedazo de su pergamino escribió una nota y se lo entrego a Hermione

_Malfoy está en la enfermería, está bien no te preocupes, estará ahí hasta pasada la tarde, cuídate no quiero que hagas una tontería por favor. Te quiero._

_Harry_

La castaña tuvo que leer la nota más de dos veces para poder entender mejor lo que sucedía, volteo a ver a Harry pero este ya se había parado para tomar los ingredientes necesarios para la poción, sonrió, no merecía tener amigos como Harry pero estaba agradecida por eso, en cuanto el moreno regreso a su lugar le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del salón, ni el mismo Snape se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de la castaña y los poco que lo notaron no le dieron importancia.

Titubeo antes de abrir la puerta, pero cuando al fin se armo de valor logro empujar la madera de roble y adentrarse a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey parecía no encontrarse lo que le daba ventaja al no tener que inventase una historia para ver al rubio, a simple viste parecía que no había nadie pero las cortinas cerradas alrededor de una cama demostraban lo contrario, nuevamente Hermione titubeo_-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"_-._"Tengo miedo"_-._ "¡¿Miedo?! Pero si has enfrentado peores cosas"_-. _"Lo sé pero no esta clase de cosas"_- Definitivamente hablar consigo misma no le ayudaba y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la cortina como para correrla, trago como pudo y la abrió, Draco estaba sobre la cama pero a diferencia de cómo ella lo esperaba, el estaba despierto, sus ojos color mercurio estaban fijamente sobre los avellana de ella, sentía desfallecerse.

-Creí que ya te habías ido, tardaste mucho en venir desde que entraste.

-Yo...

-Supongo que Potter te dijo que estaba aquí.

-Si él fue el que me dijo- y por fin se había formulado aquella pregunta que si estuviera en otras circunstancias se le hubiera ocurrido antes ¿Qué hacia Malfoy en la enfermería?-. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Draco?

-Un pequeño incidente con Snape, nada grave-. Draco sabía que la castaña no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sonrió para sus adentros-. Estoy bien, solo dolor insignificante en el brazo-el rubio noto que Hermione se tranquilizaba pero ahora su mirada reflejaba tristeza, no había logrado cruzar ni una mirada desde aquel día en el lago-. Las cosas no van bien ¿Cierto?

-No

Draco le tomo la mano-. ¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? Tal vez Potter tenga alguna idea de lo que está pasando pero si el pobretón se llega a enterar...

-¿Y qué es lo que está pasando Draco?-el rubio no se esperaba esa pregunta-. Si lo sabes dímelo porque yo me lo estado preguntando una y otra vez y no encuentro una respuesta ¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros?- no debía llorar, mas bien no quería llorar delante del Slytherin, suficientes lagrimas había derramado ya-. ¿Acaso todo esto es un juego?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Hermione esto es más difícil de lo que parece- intento recargarse para estar a la altura de la castaña (ella ya se había sentado en la cama) pero el dolor en su brazo le hizo desistir de la idea-. Esto... ¡Merlín! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

-¿Y crees que yo no pienso lo mismo Draco?- la castaña agarro la mano de Malfoy y la apretó contra ella-. Tu estas... Tu estas con esa... esa Emerson y yo... ¡Yo acabo de admitirle a Ron que me gustas!

Sinceramente, Draco esperaba todo tipo de respuesta menos esa ¿Acababa de escucharla admitir que le gustaba?- Rachel no es nada mío- Hermione lo miro confundida-. Ni loco me comprometería con alguien como ella.

La castaña bufo y frunció el entrecejo-. Y por siete años les has hecho creer tanto a mí como a todo el colegio lo mucho que me odias y mira en la situación en la que estamos- Draco no pudo evitar reírse, la verdad que Hermione era una persona especial-. Pero he de admitir que me gusto escuchar eso, ahora puedo pensar que no te soy totalmente indiferente.

-Nunca lo has sido- Hermione se sonrojo con violencia mientras que Draco recapacitaba lo que acababa de decir-. Digo... quise decir...

-Claro Draco, te entiendo- en realidad no lo entendía-. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esta Draco? E estado pensando todo este tiempo y las respuestas parecen haberse desvanecido de mi mente.

-No todo se encuentra en los libros Hermione es algo que deberías de aprender-Draco dejo de ver a la Gryffindor y volteo a ver hacia la ventana viendo el campo de quidditch, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, el siendo todo lo que era podía tener lo que quisiera: dinero, fama, mujeres ¿entonces, por qué lo único que quería era estar con esa sangre sucia?

_Mmm no se tal vez un capitulo un poco aburrido pero al menos ya se van descubriendo mas cosas jejeje Nos vemos!_


End file.
